The Namikaze and the Hyuuga
by Axaxins
Summary: After the fight between Sasuke and Naruto at the Valley of the End, Naruto finds himself in the hospital with a person standing besides him. Follow how this future couple fight multiple enemies, and find out how Naruto became a Namikaze. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. well maybe the story.
1. Awakening

**Yo! I hope you like this start for a new story, this is my first story, ever, so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy it and i plan on making on continuing this until i feel that it's complete. For now enjoy my story, leave reviews on what you think i should do different and if i like your suggestion than i'll use it. I'll, also, make shore to leave your name on the introduction and a thanks, probably. So yeah...I still haven't decided quite yet how the Upload Schedule will be but i'll think on it.**

 **I would also like to thank my friend and beta reader: Joana.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything '-'.**

 **(This story takes place after the fight between Sasuke and Naruto at the Valley)**

 **BTW: THIS STORY WILL HAVE A LOT OF NARUHINA, SO WILL THE CONTINUATION, HEHEHE**

 **AND A FEW OTHER PAIRINGS**

* * *

 **Awakening**

He was remembering the fight he had between his rival yet best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. He couldn't help but feel that he had let everyone down especially Sakura. He had promised her that he would bring him back but instead he brought himself, he always kept his promises yet this one he couldn't keep, it tore him apart. He kept remembering what he told him:

' _It wasn't meaningless, we became best friends.'_

Yet, the blonde couldn't help but feel disappointed at himself for his own weakness. Then something happen, he saw HIM. In the depths of his own mind he saw the Kyuubi and asked him:

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood to talk to you".

The kyuubi answered with his deep voice, he might've looked mad but he wasn't:

 **"You're right, you're a pathetic weakling to make a promise like that and to lose to that Uchiha brat...yet, you have guts kid. I've decided to help you."**

With this he caught the attention of Naruto. The blonde looked at him with a look of surprise and of questioning, he didn't understand why the kyuubi wanted to help him or in what he was going to help him with.

With the look he was giving the fox, the fox understood the kid didn't get what he was saying, so the fox explained in a simple way for the dumb blonde to understand:

 **"What i meant was i'm going to help you control my power, this won't be easy kid but i think you can do it. I've never given this chance to any of my previous jinchuuriki so, kid, count yourself lucky. After you master my power you will be very strong, stronger than that Uchiha brat, that's for shore."**

With this Naruto eyes widened in disbelieve, yet the boy gave the fox one of his true smiles. Without uttering any words the kids smile said _'Thank you'_.

 **"We'll start your training when you get better, now rest and relax. We'll talk later."**

"Hai" answered Naruto with his smile still present. Then he started opening his eyes, what he saw when he opened them took him by surprise to whom was standing at the left side of his bad holding his left hand. It was a dark blue haired girl wearing a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. He knew quite well who she was _'Hinata'_ he thought in shock. _'What is she doing here and why is she holding my hand so tightly and why do i seem to like it.'_ Then, he started thinking of all the ways she's always been there for him and how she always tried to cheer him on.

Then he remembered what happened before the Chunnin Exams. The way she said how she "admired" him and how he changed her for the better, but then he also remembered how she got hurt during her fight with Neji in the preliminaries and how he felt when he saw her cough blood. It tore him in the inside. _'Have i been so blind to notice her'_ he continued thinking but then something happened.

She had her face down on his hand with her forehead touching his skin, so he didn't saw her face. When she rotated her head a bit to the side, what he saw was almost heartbreaking. She had her lavender eyes red, which mean she had been crying. _'Why has she been crying? Was it because i got hurt? And if so then why would she care this much, i know we're friends but... now that i'm getting a better look at her she's quite beautiful and cute and it seems she's sleeping rather comfortable holding my hand'_ With this he smiled and chuckled a little so she didn't hear him.

He continued watching her sleep, until the door to his room opened and there stood the Hokage.

"Granny, what are you doing here?" He asked the new Hokage.

"I came to check if you were awake and if you were doing better but it seems someone got here before me" Answered the rather young looking lady. However don't let your eyes mess with you, she's actually quite old, she must be around her fifties. (Yup i just wrote this) Tsunade often wears a grass-green haori. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels.

With this Naruto couldn't hide the small blush he got from seeing the beautiful young hyuuga that was holding him.

"It's not like that granny." He said with an embarrassed tone in his voice.

"Of course not, she's not even holding your hand or been here since the hospital opened and it's not been happening every day that you were asleep".

With this said, Naruto stood in disbelieve, he couldn't answer...rather he didn't knew how to answer. _'She's been coming here every day?'_ he thought to himself. The blonde stood there completely shocked with what Tsunade said.

The Hyuuga started awakening from the dream she was having to see a pair of blue eyes of a spikey blond haired ninja, she then remembered where she was and who was staring at her. _'Naruto awake and he's looking at me...he's smiling...i'm going to faint'_.

"Hey there, finally waking up? Well it's about time because i'm hungry and i was thinking we could go out and eat?" Asked the now blushing blonde. _'She's quite cute in fact, but her eyes...they are so sweet...the look she's giving me is a look of...love/care.. Nobody, besides Iruka-sensei, has ever given me this look'_ He thought.

"H-hello N-naruto. I-I w-would l-like i-it v-very m-much to go o-o-out with y-y-you" Answered Hinata, stuttering and blushing like crazy, yet she was very happy that Naruto asked her out on a date, even though he didn't said it was a date she hopped.

"Hey, hold it quite there; i haven't said you could leave." Said Tsunade with her commanding voice. "You haven't healed yet, mister. You're staying in bed until, at least tomorrow."

"Ohhh...come on granny." Naruto pleaded. He hated being stuck in a hospital. He was probably almost healed thanks to kyuubi healing power but he was still hurt in some places and his body was still quite weak and sore from the after match.

"Naruto, i think Lady Hokage is right, you should stay in bed" Said Hinata, however when she said this without stuttering, both Tsunade and Naruto eyes were fixed on her. She blushed deeply from the attention she was getting, but she blushed more because Naruto was looking at her, more appropriately at her eyes. When she saw he was staring at her she turned her head down to avoid the stares and to hide the blush.

"Wow...Hinata you said all that without stuttering a single word." Naruto knew how shy she was but seeing this Hinata caught his attention rather quickly. He liked it. _'She's quite cute when she's blushing like this'_ thought the blonde haired ninja with a smile on his face.

"I have an idea." Said Tsunade with a devious grin on her face. "How about you and Hinata have the supposed date inside the room I could send someone to go fetch you both some lunch and you would eat inside. Hinata would get her date and you would rest Naruto, how about it?"

Hinata couldn't help but blush more and more at what she was earring. _'Date? A date with Naruto? This is almost a dream come true. Don't faint, don't faint.'_ Thought the shy Hyuuga.

"Alright, what do you want to eat?" Asked Tsunade, then she thought _'If those two got together Naruto would be very happy and so would Hinata. They kind of make a cute couple but still i'm going to need to have THE TALK with Naruto soon, i would ask Jiraya but that pervert would tell him to do perverted things with the innocent young girl. *Sigh*'_ She received the orders and then she called an Anbu to go get the requests. The Anbu obeyed and went to get the Ichiraku Ramen for Naruto (that's the only food he knows how to eat) and for Hinata she asked for cinnamon rolls. The order was given to the Anbu and he was off.

While Tsunade was leaving the room she told the kids "Now behave, especially you Naruto, i don't trust you with such a cute, innocent young girl like Hinata". She said with a smirk on her face, almost telling him that he was a pervert like Jiraya. With this said Naruto and Hinata blushed and Naruto shot back at Tsunade saying "I'm nothing like the pervy-sage, he's the pervert not me" Said the blonde, offended for what Tsunade just said to him.

Hinata was just staring at the floor trying to hide the huge blush on her face, although she was quite happy that she was having lunch with him, even though it was in the hospital. _'I hope we get to be alone, maybe i can finally get the courage to tell him how i feel. But what if he doesn't love me, or says i'm just a friend, or that he likes Sakura or someone else rather than me? That would kill me on the inside...*sigh*...i'm going to try to tell him, however i'm not going to get my hopes up'._

Tsunade left and close the door, while she was closing she looked at Hinata blinked at her and smiled. _'I hope she finally tells him how she feels, but if he breaks her heart i'm going to break every bone in his body'_ thought Tsunade while walking through the hospital.

"Hinata" Said Naruto trying to get her attention. When she looked at him he saw her blush on her face. _'She's so cute when she smiles.'_ thought Naruto.

"Is it true what granny said? Did you really come here every day while i've been asleep?" Said Naruto with a small blush, yet confused but happy on the inside that she cared so much about him.

"H-H-Hai" Answered the shy girl stuttering and blushing.

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

"B-Because i care about you." She said with a determination on her eyes. The stuttering was starting to go away and they both noticed it. She was getting more confident.

With what she just said Narutos eyes widen in surprise that she cared so much about him. _'But why? I'm just the monster everyone says i am. Why would a princess like her care for an idiot like me? Does she like me? Have i really been that blind to her feelings?'_ Thought Naruto blushing at staring at Hinatas eyes.

 **"** _ **AHAHAHA...how ironic that i'm in trapped in such an empty head."**_ laughed Kyuubi, mocking the kid for being so dumb.

"What do you mean?" Answered the now annoyed blonde.

 **"Nothing, nothing. You have to find the answer yourself. See ya brat."**

Naruto was brought out of his talk with the kyuubi when a knock on a door happened. "Come in" Said Naruto.


	2. The date and the truth

**I think for today i'll upload 3 chapters, maybe 4. I've been writing non-stop and i've written a few chapters in advance. The following ones i'll wait for reviews and comments on what should i change. I really hope you enjoy this as much as i'm enjoying writing. One more thing, i won't leave this story unfinished. My personality doesn't allow me to leave things unfinished, so don't worry i will finish this story and write the continuation.**

 **Btw: Leave suggestions on pairings. NaruHina i won't change, but i could make some other pairing that you might like to see. I will also change critical things from the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything '-'.**

* * *

 **The date and the truth**

"Uzumaki-sama, here is the request." Said the Anbu with a tiger mask. He entered the room and put the food on top of a table, then he left with a whirlwind of leafs staying behind. Hinata went to pick the food and handed Naruto is bowl of Ichiraku ramen and she ate her cinnamon rolls. While they were eating Naruto couldn't stop glancing at Hinatas face and blushing. They ate in complete silence, not one said a thing.

They finished eating and Hinata said with a blush and a sad smile on her face "N-Naruto, i'm g-going to return y-your bowl and i-i'll leave you to r-rest."

"No. Don't leave, please. I really like to have you around, please stay with me." Naruto said blushing and trying not to look at her lavender eyes that were wide in shock at his request.

"B-but w-why?" Asked the lavender eyed girl, blushing deeply almost looking like a tomato.

"Because you're one of my most special friends and because i like _you_ to hang around with you." This made Naruto blush so deeply. Then he realized what he thought which made him blush even harder. She answered with a nod, trying to not faint.

"You're one of my special friends to Naruto." Even though she said this what she thought was different yet the same _'I like to spend time with you because i love you, i just wished i wasn't so weak so i could tell you this myself'_. Her eyes started to became a little wet, when something caught her attention. Naruto had noticed her eyes getting wet and he hugged her, hugged her in a passionate way, his arms where squeezing her tightly. She hugged him back also tightly and said nothing. She realized something to herself _'I haven't fainted; maybe i'm finally starting to change'_. Naruto noticed the same thing but didn't say anything, he didn't want to spoil the moment they were having. The date was somewhat of a success.

A few days passed and Naruto got out of the hospital _'Finally out, i hate hospitals, they stink of death'_ thought the blonde. While walking down to the Hokage Tower, he watched the clouds in silence; anyone could see he was in deep thought. ' _I need to tell her how i feel, but does she like me the same way? Even if she doesn't i think she needs to know i like her. Alright then, i'm taking her out for lunch at any place she likes. Then, when we finished eating, we can go to a place i know and when the sun's setting, at that moment i'll tell her how i feel. Yup that's what i'm going to do, though i should ask for help on what to dress. I hate asking for help. *sigh* I'll go find Iruka-sensei maybe he can help me out'._ He had reached the Hokage Tower and was now coming up the stairs. He knocked on the door. "Come in". He heard from the other side of the door. He opened the door and went it the Hokage Office.

"It's good you came and see me Naruto. I was going to send an Anbu to go get you but now i don't have to go to the trouble". Said Tsunade with a serious face. Naruto noticed the serious face she had and he did the same.

"What's up granny? Why the serious face?" Asked the blonde.

"Remember when you stole the forbidden scroll?" Asked granny.

"The one from where i learnt the shadow clone?" Asked Naruto. Now he had a worried yet serious face, he had a bad feeling about this conversation.

"Exactly. Now Naruto what i'm going to tell you is a S-Rank secret. If you tell anyone about this without my proper consent you will be killed. Understood?" Granny asked with a loud voice on. She did some hand-seals and "Silent-room jutsu". "The room is now silent proof, now we can talk". Naruto nodded. "Naruto i'm going to show you a page in the forbidden scroll that it's just for you. It's something your parents left behind." When Naruto heard this his eyes went wide and tears started going down his cheek. "My parents? Who are they? Why have i only heard of this now?" Asked Naruto in between sobs. Tsunade noticed he was crying and went to hug him. He hugged back. "I also believed you should've been told earlier, however your parents made many powerful enemies and if said enemies knew who you were then your life would've been in danger. You would put your friends and the village at risk. I'm sorry Naruto, at least your finding it now." Tsunade said; Naruto nodded while trying to stop crying. Tsunade was really sad, Naruto had a really bad childhood because of what is inside of him and he never had a parents love; it pained her to be the one to say this but she had too. He was ready.

Tsunade when and got the scroll. She opened it at Narutos feet. There were a pair of seals and instructions as well as a text his parents left for him.

"Naruto, my son, if you're reading this then myself and your mother are dead. It pain us to leave you alone for all this time, we hopped you didn't have a really awful childhood and that you would find friends and love. My son i'm sorry for sealing the Kyuubi inside of you; if you must know why i did, it was because i knew you would need its power in the future and because i believed that you could master its power and used it for good; i died believing it and so did your mother. I'm not sure if you know you your parents are but i'm going to tell you; you're the son of the Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, that's me, and your mothers name is Kushina Uzumaki. I, Minato, wrote this for you, i hoped you wouldn't need it because i planed on training you myself but as a safety precaution i left this in case i died. Now Naruto above this text are a pair of seals, you need to bite both of your thumbs, make a line above those seals with your blood and put both hand there. You'll be transported into a place where you will train, there will also be some books me and your mother left you for you to read as well as scrolls on various types of ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuuinjutsu and some other things. I'm sorry for all of this but me and your mother love you very much, we'll always love you. Bye son, grow up to be a splendid shinobi, i believe in you".


	3. Trip

**Alright i want to make it clear that i won't be posting everyday. Maybe once every two days. I still don't know '-'.. well i hope you enjoy this little chapter. I'll be back tomorrow!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything '-'.**

* * *

Trip

Naruto was crying heavily again while he was being held by Tsunade. "I know how you feel Naruto, your father was a splendid shinobi and your mother was..." Tsunade had started crying as well, Naruto noticed and hugged her.

He knew something was up for Tsunade to start crying like that. "My mother was what?" He asked still crying. "She was my best friend, when she died i felt a piece of my heart break. We had been friends for a very long time." She said in between sobs. She then stopped crying and, again, looked serious at him. "Naruto this is your mission now, you will go and then i'll send some instructors to the place you're heading to help you train." She said.

He had stopped crying and was now looking at her with saddened eyes, he was kind of happy because his parents left something for him. "Granny, do you know where i'm heading?" He asked with a serious face. She nodded. "I was left instructions on where to go" she said. "Can i ask you a favour, please granny?" asked the blonde. "Yes of course". "Can Hinata come with me?" he asked but before Tsunade could answer he spoke up "She can help me train and i don't want to be away from her an indeterminate amount of time, please granny, i can also make her stronger. Please."

While he was pleading Tsunade this favour, she could see he cared a lot for Hinata. He had pleading eyes and since the sun was reflecting off his bright blue eyes she couldn't say no. "Alright i'll accept this. However i don't know what to say to Hiashi, he might not approve of this." Answered Tsunade. "Tell him she's on a mission, a very important long mission." He had a deep smile while saying this. Just the thought of being with Hinata was a huge plus. Tsunade noticed his smile and didn't take it the same he took it. "I hope you're not planning on taking advantage of her, ARE YOU?" She yelled. He stood stiff and frightened. His answer was a simple "N-no, gran..lady Hokage". She smiled.

Tsunade removed the "Silent-room jutsu" and called for an Anbu. "Yes Lady Hokage". The Anbu with a hawk mask appeared. "Find me Hinata Hyuuga and tell her to come here. I need to speak with her." She commanded.

After a few minutes, Hinata appeared and noticed the sad mood in the Hokages office, she also noticed that Tsunade and Naruto had been crying. _'Why was Naruto and Lady Tsunade crying? What happened?'_ She thought with a sad face appearing yet she always blushed at the sight of Naruto.

"Hinata you are to go with Naruto on a S-Rank Mission. Even though this is a training mission it is still to remain a top secret one." Tsunade said seriously Hinata nodded; then Tsunade looked at Naruto "When you arrive at the place you may tell Hinata both secrets". He understood what she meant and nodded. Hinata was somewhat caught of guard, she was now smiling on the inside for going on a mission with Naruto but she thought _'Secrets? What secrets...I hope it's nothing serious'_. Now Hinata was nervous and worried for her love. She could tell he was very sad. He looked at her, smiled and said "Ready?".

He caught her of guard. _'I don't have anything with me and where are we going? Also what's this big scroll on the floor?'_ She thought, although Tsunade realized what she might be thinking and said "Don't worry Hinata, tomorrow at noon two instructors will arrive at the place you're going to help you train. For now explore the place and relax, because in two days both of you will start an intense training regime for the next two months." (If i say the word two again i'll cry :l) "I-i h-have to w-worn m-my father". The lavender eyed girl stuttered. "Don't worry, i'll speak with Hiashi. But there is one problem, the people you're going on this mission is to stay hidden. Understood?" asked Tsunade. Hinata had realized what Tsunade meant when she looked at Naruto. Hinata remembered how everyone hates him so she just nodded slowly at the Hokage.

"Let's go Hinata. Granny when we return we'll be a lot stronger, believe it". Said the enthusiastic blonde, he was really excited to spend time with Hinata, train with her and read all the cool scrolls his parents left him. He did as was instructed, Hinata put her hand on his shoulder and both of them disappeared. Tsunade sighed and picked up the scroll, she made sure it was safe and returned to her work _'I need a drink'_ she thought.


	4. The Hidden Power

**YO! So i've been thinking on uploading one maybe two chapters every 2 days...maybe...i still need to think about this.**

 **I hope y'all are liking the story so far, i am. I will finish this story in a few more chapters and then move onto the sequel.**

 **I'm going to try not to make you wait for too long for the sequel.**

 **Maybe a week interval so that i can think properly on the story/attacks/costumes etc..**

 **Catch y'all later!**

 **I would also like to thank Joana, my friend, for reading and seeing any mistakes i might've made; which of course she found and cleared them**

 **Thanks my dearest friend!**

 **I would also appreciate if you, viewers, could review the work i'm doing and telling me the good and the bad.**

* * *

(The hidden power)

Naruto and Hinata had arrived at their destination, as soon as they arrived torches that were at the walls started to light up. They were in a medium sized room with a huge seal on the floor. The room was somewhat empty. Hinata was scared and as soon as Naruto noticed it he grabbed her hand and said "Don't worry, I doubt there is anyone here and if there is I'll protect you", Hinata smiled with a blush and said "Thank you Naruto". They opened the door and a large corridor started to light up as well.

Both started to explore, they found a room that had a heavy gravitational pull to the floor (weight room, it's like the room Vegeta uses to train in DBZ), a bedroom, a kitchen. As soon as Naruto saw the kitchen he yelled "We forgot to bring food. Shit." Hinata giggled and looked at Naruto "Don't worry I brought my camping equipment, I have it always on me, it has enough food for a couple of days. The instructors that are coming here will bring food for the two month training". He smiled with his white teeth showing and said "Thank you Hinata, you're a lifesaver. I already know we're going to enjoy ourselves here"; Hinata blushed and nodded. They found a couple more rooms with training equipment, finally Naruto found IT. It was a huge library, even though Naruto didn't like libraries he loved this one because this one had all the cool jutsu and a lot of other cool stuff from his parents and their clans. Naruto had this one huge smile that came directly from his heart, he was very happy, Hinata giggled when she had noticed and asked "Why are you smiling Naruto?". Naruto then explained who his parents were and he also told her about the Kyuubi. He thought she would react badly but she hugged him while crying and told him "Naruto, I don't care what you have inside of you I like you for who you are. I don't care that the kyuubi or some other monster is inside of you, because you are you and the kyuubi is the kyuubi."

Naruto hugged her with a surprised face and said in her ears "I like you too Hinata". Both blushed and continued hugging each other for a couple of minutes. When they broke apart, they found a variable of scrolls and started looking at them, one stood up. The scrolls name was "For Naruto, our son, from Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki". Naruto almost started crying again but Hinata hugged him from behind and with her sweet voice, with a worried tone, she said "Don't cry Naruto, be happy because your parents went to all that trouble to leave this for you, they loved you, at least try to smile...for me". Both blushed and he nodded, while she was hugged. He put both his hands on top of hers and said "Hinata, I've been meaning to tell you something, I wanted to wait to tell you, on a more romantic set but I can't hold on much longer. When I said I like you I meant it, not as a friend but something more". She was wide eyed and with tears forming in her eyes she said "I've loved you for a very long time Naruto, you changed me for the better. I hope we can be together forever, I love you Naruto". She started crying in the middle of the sentences, it wasn't tears of sadness but of joy. Her dream had come to life. He quickly turned around, both looking into each other's eyes, while blushing he said "I want to stay with you forever Hinata, when I'm with you all sadness I have leaves my body, with you I'm calm, relaxed and happy. I feel something I've never felt before in my life, you know how rough my childhood was but I think now I can be happy every day. Hinata, I'll always stay here for you and I'll always protect you, my sweet princess. I love you".

Hinata was crying and blushing, Naruto was smiling while holding her and also blushing. He started to move his face, she saw what he wanted to do, so she moves hers. Their lips started getting closer and finally they met. Both were kissing passionately for a couple of seconds until they had to break apart to catch some air. Both locked gazes and blushed, they didn't said a word but they understood what each other was thinking, _'I love you'_.

Naruto took a deep breath and opened the scroll, inside was a seal and a text. "Naruto, I'm sorry to not be the one to tell you but me and your mother locked your bloodline before you were born, it took some time to do it but we did. Don't think we did it because we hated you or because we didn't love you, it's not like that we had to seal it away. When you were inside your mother you were releasing chakra once in a while, but yours was different, yours was silver. I did a lot of research even while I was Hokage and I found out your chakra isn't normal, what I found out was astonishing. You were born from the mix of two types of clans, mine was the Namikaze and your mother was the Uzumaki, with this mix you gain a new chakra as well as a lot of different abilities. We had a Hyuuga see inside Kushina's belly so she could see why you were releasing silver chakra, what we found was somewhat crazy. You were born with a doujutsu, one I've never seen. We had to lock it away in your own blood as long with some other abilities, because as an infant you weren't ready for that type of power so we lock it away. Son, I don't know if you know why I was called The Yellow Flash it's not just because of the Hiraishin but also because of an ability we Namikaze have, it allows us to move at speeds without our body being in pain, you will also get a new hair colour and you'll probably became a lot smarter as well as a lot of new abilities since you're a mix of two clans. To release the seal that's hidden inside of you, you need to bite your thumb draw the kanji for the word love and you'll get your abilities. I only have one thing left to say: 'With great power comes great responsibility', use that power wisely my son. Stay safe and strong.

Naruto cried heavily. He was sad because his parents weren't there for him but he was happy because they loved him and they cared deeply for him. Hinata hugged him from behind again. They stayed silent for a while. After a few minutes he looked at her and she back at him, both nodded and he bit is thumb, wrote the kanji for the word love. Hinata had backed off to not get caught on whatever might happen. Naruto then started screaming in pain, he opened his jacket and took of is inside shirt to see a seal appear near his heart that started to expand until it fully covered him, Hinata was starting to walk to him to try and help but he just shook his head and said "Don't come near me Hinata, you might get caught in the seal". Naruto was panting heavily, this seal was taking a toll on him while continued to cry in pain.

After a while the pain started to fade away, he felt better. He could even move yet he still told Hinata to stay away while he had seal marks on him. He started to feel different in a while, he felt calmer then usually, his mind was processing everything that was happening at a faster pace. His always been dumb but this...this was extraordinary the way he started to remember everything he have ever heard of in school or read in books. Everything seemed...better. ' _This is amazing, I feel incredibly strong. Now I know what you meant dad. If I had this power before I was born then, as an infant it would've been catastrophic'_. His mind was processing everything, everything around seamed simpler, he understood everything but there was something wrong, Hinata was sitting on her bum with a surprised face, she had her hand on her mouth. Seeing Hinata looking at him this way made him worry so he asked "What's wrong Hina? Is something on my face?". Hinata didn't know how to answer so, with a gesture, she told him to go with him; he nodded. They were going into a mirror that was at the left wall of the library she had found while strolling around trying to find useful scrolls for her. They arrived at the mirror and looked at Naruto. He had a surprise face as well, eyes wide in shock.


	5. Two familiar Faces

**I'm really sorry for the late upload. I did a lot of things during the day so i was kinda of busy until just now.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

* * *

(The arrival of two familiar faces)

Naruto stood in shock looking himself in the mirror and so was Hinata. Naruto's hair changed from bright yellow to red, blood red, his eyes changed from blue to silver what was strange was that his eyes had weird silver circles around his silver pupil but the silver around his pupil was brighter than the circles, the background was light purple. _'This must be what dad meant when he said about a locked doujutsu'_ thought Naruto. He then realized he couldn't turn of his eyes while thinking 'There must be a way to torn of this eyes, like the sharingan or the byakugan' before he could analyse the situation he heard a voice inside his head.

" **Those eyes are similar but different at the same time, interesting kid, so you were born with those eyes, however your dad locked it away until you were ready. Very interesting indeed."** Said the kyuubi.

' _Do_ _you know how to turn them off and have you seen this eyes before_?' Thought Naruto

" **Yes I have but it's a talk for another day. Just stop the chakra flow into them".** Naruto tried what the kyuubi suggested and it was a success the eyes turned off to reveal a new set of eyes but instead of his normal blue eyes this new ones were also silver. It shocked him, Hinata and the Kyuubi. During all this no one had realized the seals on Naruto's body had disappeared.

"Naruto, the seal disappeared" said Hinata in awe for what just happened. Naruto simply nodded. ' _Thanks kyuubi, we'll talk later'_ he thought.

"How much farther? I'm tired we've been running nonstop since we left the village." Said a person which seemed to be a woman, because of her voice.

"Let's rest for fifteen minutes. If we travel during the night we'll be there by tomorrow in the morning". Said a person, but by the voice you could tell it was a man.

"Where is this place?" Asked the woman

"You'll see it soon". Answered the man.

"We've arrived, now we can begin our two month training mission." Spoke the man, with an evil smile on his face.

"Who are we training?" Asked the woman. She then turned her head to look at the man.

"The last Namikaze" the man answered with a serious face, yet you could see a smile trying to form on his lips. With this said the woman just stood in surprise and shock. The woman was about to send the man a question but before she could he said "Let's move into the training area, you'll meet him soon". The woman nodded slowly still in awe. They started dashing for the village.

They arrived at a semi destroyed building, both entered and he started looking for something while the woman continued thinking about what he said before ' _The last Namikaze? The Forth had a son?'_.

She was interrupted in her thought when the man spoke and said "Found it".

"Found what?" The woman asked.

"The entrance" He answered.

The man started to do some hand signs and a secret door started to appear behind a seemingly normal wall. Both smiled and they started to go down the set of stair that was at the other side of the door.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were having breakfast, the two slept in the same bed, because they didn't have enough clothes and Hinata was scared to sleep in another room in that creepy place. Both were blushing from what happened when they woke up.

 _*flashback*_

 _Naruto awakened to a scene he liked. He couldn't stop smiling and blushing at what he saw. He remembered Hinata falling asleep in his chest but they awoke in a different position. Hinata was sleeping to the side and Naruto too was sleeping to the same side she was, with his left arm around her waist, both were really close but they looked comfortable. Naruto then thought to himself while smiling 'I could get used to this'. He kissed her in the arm and slowly started rubbing his hand on her face. 'She's so cute when she sleeps and it looks like she's sleeping rather comfortable'. Hinata slowly opened her eyes, she turned around and saw Naruto's silver eyes piercing her, she stood in awe, again, at their beauty. 'His blue eyes were beautiful but this new silver eyes are simply...piercing and beautiful...' she thought to herself. "Hina I could get use to sleep with you like this all the time" saying this made Hinata blush. "Me too". They kissed and then they went to take a shower._

 _*Flashback end*_

Naruto started to sense someone coming. He got up turned to the door, Hinata noticed this and she too stood to the door. She turned her byakugan and said trying to make as less noise as possible "There are two people coming". He answered with a nod. He turned on his doujutsu and prepared for battle, she too did the same. When the two people turned around the door and they saw who the intruders were they sighed and relaxed since the intruders weren't enemies but two people they knew from the chunnin exams.

"Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino" said the red head while turning to finish is meal.

"You look familiar kid, the girl I know is Hinata Hyuuga but you...you're different" said Anko before she was interrupted by the red head.

"Really? Hadn't noticed" said the red head in a cool way, while sitting on his chair and looking in front to Hinata sitting on her chair.

' _I'm starting to like this kid'_ thought both Ibiki and Anko while smirking.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki or rather Namikaze? Which do you prefer?" Said Ibiki. Naruto shrugged it off and said "Don't know" while eating his meal. Hinata smiled and Anko stood there in awe. _'This is Naruto? The loud hyperactive ninja with blonde hair?'_ Thought Anko.

"What happened to your hair?" Asked Anko.

"I dyed it" Said the red head coolly with a calm expression.

"Ahahahah, I'm really starting to like you kid" laughed Anko. Ibiki smiled, approached and put a scroll on the table and said with an evil smile "This is your training regime kids, and we're the instructors."

Naruto opened it and both he and Hinata read it.

Schedule:

"0500hours" – Get up and have breakfast.

"0530hours" – 500 sit ups, 500 press ups (starting on hands and then move to balancing on fingers)

"0700hours" – Meet Anko for kunai target practice

"0800hours" – Meet with Ibiki for sparing

"0900hours" – gravitation room (once used to the room increase its grav-pull)

"1100hours" – Library, study

"1300hours" – lunch

"1400hours" – spar with Hinata or practice new jutsu

"1600hours" – 500 sit ups, 500 press ups (starting on hands and then move to balancing on fingers)

"1800hours" – practice chakra control

"1900hours" – gravitation room (once used to the room increase its grav-pull)

"2000hours" – dinner

"2100hours" – study

"2200hours" – sleep

Naruto finished reading as well as Hinata though she gulped, he smiled and nodded.

"However Naruto, you're going to do this in a different way" said Ibiki but before he could continue Naruto step in and said "I'm going to use shadow clones to double the experience, this will reduce the time needed to learn everything" finished Naruto with a calm face, still sitting on his chair, staring at Hinata with a smile.

 _'This kid...he's gotten smarter'_ thought Ibiki and Anko standing there in surprise.


	6. Return

**Yo! I'd like to think people are enjoying this story as much as i do.**

 **I've also thought about a conclusion for this part of the series, the sequel is under process inside my mind. There will e a few more chapters in this story before the finally.**

 **Today i my or my not upload two chapters and same goes for tomorrow. I really haven't thought about a upload schedule..i should really think about one but it's to much trouble.**

 **Well enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

(Return)

The two months training went by rather quickly. Naruto and Hinata had gotten closer, they even created a set of moves when they fight together, what was more frightening was that they didn't even have to speak to know each others moves, both took out Anko and Ibiki in a tag-team battle without uttering a single word. They were a fierce duo. Hinata had learnt to do the Hiraishin as well as Naruto, she also learnt she is very proficient in chakra control so she learnt medical ninjutsu really fast and she was very good at it. When she returned she would speak to Lady Tsunade to train her in medical ninjutsu. She learnt a few jutsu and she also learnt that her affinity is lightning style. With this she learnt a lot of jutsus on lightning style from Ibiki, Anko and the various scrolls, she also developed her personal Hakkeshou Kaiten (rotation) by adding lightning to the rotation and it was deadly, Naruto suffered a lot from it. She improved her gentle fist style with a little lightning element to it. From the tips of her fingers, where normally they expel chakra she also expelled lightning witch cause paralysis as well as cutting ones chakra network, although her biggest improvement was her confidence being raised because of Naruto helping her train and because they got together. She had also grown a little.

Naruto on the other hand, learnt a lot. He started becoming more proficient in using his doujutsu, still didn't knew its name, he learnt a lot of ninjutsu, he also discovered he had two affinities wind and fire witch created a more powerful attack. When the flames merged with the wind the flames became red with a mixture of silver in it. He successfully finished the rasengan, he had to go outside to use this new jutsu, it was devastating what it did; he named it Wind style: rasenshuriken. He also created other versions with both fire mixed in it and lightning. He had a very easy time learning any other element; he figured it was because of his new doujutsu. He knew all five affinities. Two were his, one from Hinata, one from Ibiki, being earth style, and the last from Anko, being water style. He could absorb the jutsus and gaining the affinity. He quadrupled is arsenal in a matter of weeks finding out what he could do with this new doujutsu and the silver chakra. He also found out about his clans trait, the one his father also locked. He could disappear and appear a few feet away and at top speed Naruto stood toe to toe with Lee when he doesn't have his weights. He learnt the Hiraishin rather quickly, but he was already working on a better transportation technique, without seals or hand signs. The red head learnt fuuinjutsu, taijutsu stances, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu and kenjutsu from the various scrolls that were in the library. Though he usually practices it with either Anko, Ibiki or Hinata. He found a scroll that had is name on it and when he summoned what it was, it was a beautiful katana with is name on it (it's like Michonne's katana from the Walking Dead, but with the Uzumaki symbol on one side and his name on the other. The handle had a symbol he didn't recognize; he found out later, from Ibiki, it was the Namikaze clan symbol). He and kyuubi had become friends and he was mastering the kyuubis chakra with ease. He was calmer, more patient, due to his increase in intelligent he was at Shikamarus level, he was faster and lighter, his hair was longer, even though it was still spiky, he tied it like a ponytail in the back and, finally, he was taller. The four of them had gotten close; they were like brothers and sisters, except for the couple NaruHina.

"Finally, home sweet home" said Anko with an excited voice for finally being home after two months of training, Ibiki just smiled. Naruto was just indifferent to the situation; he was holding hands with Hinata and watching the clouds thinking _'Shikamaru was right, watching the clouds brings peace and calmness to both body and mind'_. Hinata was just giggling looking at her crush, while he didn't realize..well he did, he just played it cool.

They were strolling through the village heading to the Hokage Tower and everyone just watched the new Naruto, they would either stare, comment, calling him demon while Anko, Ibiki and Hinata weren't liking the stares and looks they were giving him he just continued to walk with is calmness.

"Hey Sakura who's that cutie over there? He's hot and cool" said Ino, while staring at the new Naruto, she didn't knew it was him, but she was in for a surprise so was Sakura.

"Don't know but Hinatas holding hand with him and smiling..wait didn't she had the biggest crush on Naruto?" asked Sakura while looking to Hinata. The look she was giving the Hyuuga girl was almost a 'you bitch' kind of look.

"Yeah she did; the little rat." Ino said with the same look as Sakura.

The four arrived at the door to the Hokage Tower, knocked and a "Come in" came from the other side. They opened the door and entered. Tsunade stood in awe as she looked at Naruto, Shizunes eyes went wide.

"So i take it your mission was a success?" asked the now intrigued Tsunade to find out the details.

"Yes Lady Hokage" said Hinata, Anko and Ibiki. Naruto just smiled, not is usual smiles but a true smile nonetheless. Tsunade turned her head and looked at naruto.

"So, Naruto, how far have you advanced?" Naruto bowed with one knee to the ground and said "Lady Hokage, i learnt everything i could learn there, though i don't think some of my skills need to be tuned a little better. Lady Hokage, i request assistance in ironing out my taijutsu, i think a few sessions with Gai-sensei should help, i also require a kenjutsu expert". _'How polite, i like this knew Naruto'_ thought Tsunade.

"I grant you your request, i'll talk with Gai and i'll find you a kenjutsu specialist" Answered Tsunade with a smile.

"Thank you lady Hokage. I would also like to change my name to Namikaze and if possible i would like to start moving things from my apartment to the Namikaze compound." requested Naruto still bowed to one knee.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I planned on giving you the keys once you returned, although don't change your name just yet, let's make it public when a large crowd is present. We're holding new chunnin exams in 2 days. In the finals we'll announce you're name as Namikaze. How does that sound?" Asked Tsunade still serious yet smiling largely at this new Naruto.

"I accept Hokage-sama, however my team is lacking a member since Sasuke left and if i recall correctly chunnin exams need a team of three." Said naruto.

"Very perceptive Naruto _'he's definitely smarter'_. Hinata will join your team for the chunnin exams. Kiba and Shino hurt themselves on their last mission and they won't be able to attend the chunnin exams." While Tsunade was saying this, Hinata looked worried for their team. Naruto returned to his previous position.

Tsunade got up and told Hinata and Naruto to follow them. They nodded and walked alongside Tsunade.

"I take it you learnt fuuinjutsu, right naruto?" asked Tsunade with worried sound. Since she didn't knew how to unlock the sealing jutsu on the compound.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" answered Naruto, with his calm face.

"Good, because i don't know how to unlock the sealing jutsu on the compound" laughed Tsunade.

They arrived at the compound, Tsunade gave Naruto the keys, he unlocked the seal on the compound which made it invisible, the seal was undone and they opened the gate to the compound. It was huge, almost the same size as the Hyuuga compound. They checked the main building, it was huge.

The corridor was long and at the back there was a pair of stairs, in the same corridor in the right side was a living room, in the left side was the kitchen with a huge table in a room connected to the kitchen. In the back there was a large bathroom, where whoever lived there could relax.

In the upstairs was a long corridor with rooms to spare as well, mostly were bedrooms, two bathrooms, a study room, a library and the master bedroom with a bathroom connected to it. The master bedroom and a king-size bed and a few other things you find in a bedroom. There was also a picture of Narutos parents there, while Hinata and Tsunade stayed at the door Naruto went to check the picture. Minato was hugging Kushina and she seemed pregnant. A few tears went down is face, yet he still remained calm. He wiped the tears from his face, looked at the two people leaning at the door and said

"Lady Hokage, if it's okay with you i would like to start moving today."

"Well i was planning on something else if you don't mind. How about a sparring match with Kakashi, so i could see both your progresses" Answered Tsunade.

"I accept the proposal Lady Hokage" said naruto while changing focus to Hinata and smiling. Though Tsunade caught that smiled and her interest peaked.

"You have one hour to get ready. Naruto take Hinata to team 7 training ground" commanded Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama" both Naruto and Hinata said.


	7. Naruto vs Kakashi

**Alright, here is the second chapter i said i was going to upload today. Tomorrow two more chapter await uploading.**

 **I just want to say that i'm having a lot of fun writing this and it eases my mind.**

 **I already started thinking of the sequel this story will have.**

 **I also started thinking of another story i might do.**

 **I'm full of ideas.**

 **One last thing: I haven't changed their clothes styles for now, in the sequel i will do it, they will have new clothes.**

 **Disclaimer: i own a pen but not Naruto.**

* * *

(Naruto vs Kakashi)

Naruto got to training ground 7 and saw, Hinata, Jiraya, Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, Ibiki and the rookie 12, except for Sasuke, and a few of his friends. All were watching this newcomer, until Kakashi said "Naruto, you've changed. You're a bit late, it's not like you".

"That's Naruto? Damn he looks handsome right Sakura?" asked Ino, drooling at the handsome Naruto.

"Yeahhh" she said with her brain almost frozen; _'And here i thought Sasuke was more handsome, damn it i should've taken his date requests when i had the chance'_ she thought, regretting her previous decisions.

"To think that the red head standing there is Naruto. He's grown in many ways than one" said Sakura to Ino.

"He really looks hot. He's even cooler than Sasuke ever was. I should try my luck, since i don't have a big forehead and since i'm gorgeous" Ino said almost drooling.

"Well Ino-pig, he's taken by Hinata...so go find someone else" said Sakura. She actually felt sorry for insulting Hinata in her thoughts.

"That can't be Naruto, it must be an imposter. Naruto had blonde hair and blue eyes and wasn't so cool or calm" said Ten-Ten shocked at Naruto.

"Well it is him, the mission details are top secret but believe in me when i say that's Naruto" answered Hinata while smiling.

Naruto was walking hand in his pockets with his calm demeanour, he looked at the shocked faces of all the students and jounins that didn't knew of this new change in Naruto, even Jiraya was in surprise at his new personality.

"I got lost on the path to life" answered Naruto with hands in is pockets and walking calmly and coolly. Kakashi and the others couldn't help but laugh at this. ' _At least his changed his starting to look more like you sensei'_ thought Kakashi.

"Let's see how much you and Hinata improved" said Kakashi, excited to test their powers.

"Now Naruto don't use THAT thing or those jutsus, you don't want to kill Kakashi" said Anko. This caught everyones attention, especially Kakashis.

"No promises" said Naruto cracking a smile. Kakashi walked in front of Naruto and both prepared to face each other.

"Hinata, aren't you going to help Naruto?" asked Kurenai. Tsunades interests were peaked ' _Why isn't she helping him'_ she thought.

"It's best if i stay out; i want to give Kakashi a fighting chance. If i team up with Naruto, Kakashi won't old" said a now confident Hinata. Everyone just stared at her in awe, with all this attention she blushed, but didn't take her eyes of Naruto. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Hinata. Kakashi heard this and smiled under his mask.

' _Even she's changed'_ thought all of them.

"This promises to be an interesting match" said Asuma.

"My eternal rival Kakashi versus the new red head Naruto brimming with the fiery passion of youth. This will be a match to remember." Said Gai, while being himself (*sigh*).

"Gai, when you look at Narutos speed it will make yours and Lees feel slow" said Anko smiling. This peaked Gais and Lees interest. _'To think that Naruto surpasses Gai-sensei in speed, i can't believe it. I must see it in this match'_ thought Ten-Ten. Neji just looked excited to watch this match and challenge Lady Hinata to another fight and Naruto to a rematch.

The fight was about to start, the tension that ran the training ground could be felt almost touched. "Begin" yelled Tsunade. Naruto summoned his blade without making a single hand sign, yet you could see yellow lighting in his hand. _'His that'_ Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi use your sharingan from the start or you're finished" recommended Ibiki coming out of the silent with his devious smile.

Kakashi now started to be afraid of how much Naruto has improved, he did what Ibiki, but what was surprising to Kakashi was that Naruto still was calm. He wasn't nervous, afraid, tensed nothing; he's achieved the peak of calmness. Naruto threw Kakashi a smile and he blurred out, just to appear in front of Kakashi in mere seconds throwing a punch to Kakashis stomach, the punch sent Kakashi flying into a nearby tree going through a couple of trees before getting his bearings straight and coming to a stop on the ground ' _that punched felt like steel, but heavier at the same time, i can't let myself get hit, a few more of those and i won't even make it'._ Kakashi was about to take a kunai out of is pouch when he realized it wasn't there. He looked in front and saw Naruto with it; _'how did he do that'_ thought Kakashi while smiling below is mask at how much is student has improved. Everyone around the battlefield except for Hinata, Anko and Ibiki, were wide eyed. They were afraid of even going up against Naruto. Then they looked at Hinata who was smiling. Most of them thought the same thing _'If Naruto improved this much then how much has Hinata improved'_ gulped half the people there, while Shikamaru just smiled at Narutos calmness and also the fact that he was looking at the clouds, also the fact that Narutos hands were in his pockets showed he wasn't taking Kakashi serious. Kakashi came out of the woods ready for round two. Is sharingan blazing he was ready until Naruto said

"Kakashi-sensei, i'm sorry to be rude but i'm going to finish the match now since i have a few things i want to do today. I'm sorry sensei, will do this another day" said Naruto with a calm face yet you could sense the seriousness in his tone of voice.

Kakashi now got ready to defend anything Naruto trough at him, but Naruto just stood there with one hand in is pocket and the other in front.

"Come" said Naruto calmly. Kakashi started rushing at Naruto, trying to come up with a solution for Narutos speed but it was unsuccessful. Even with Narutos clear advantage in speed, Kakashi started to realize how his student moved. He started to be able to dodge Narutos attacks, however he knew that if he defended even one of those attacks the back lash would've been painful, so defending was out of the question dodging and maybe attacking with high power jutsu. Naruto noticing that Kakashi started to dodge his attacks, so he increased his speed even further. Kakashi wasn't expecting Naruto to be able to increase his speed, so he wasn't ready for kick in his chest; the red head emptied the air that was on Kakashis lungs, he, again, was sent flying through a bunch of trees, the former blonde just stood there, this time, with both hands in is pocket.

His friends, and teachers just stood there in awe at how powerful Naruto had became, some were afraid like Chouji, Ino, Sakura, some stood there smiling like Hinata and Shikamaru, the rest were in shock. _'This kid...he improved so much in two months and for the little details i was told he hasn't even gotten serious. I'm going to enjoy training you kid, with your new intelligent and powers, when i'm done with you you'll probably surpass all of the previous Kage, even now you already surpass some of them. The Akatsuki are in for a world of pain if they try to mess with you. I'm sorry that you'll have to leave your girlfriend for three years, but you'll come back a lot stronger, that i promise. I'm going to take you to my former students for training'_ thought Jiraya.

Neji and Lee were hoping to fight Naruto. Lee wanted a first match and Neji wanted a rematch. ' _During this chunnin exams we'll fight Naruto'_ both thought while looking at the red head boy.

The fight was about to continue, Kakashi came out of the forest area and was now looking at Naruto, who was looking at the clouds in peace.

"I'm going to end it now Naruto, i'm sorry to do it like this" said the confident copy ninja. Naruto continued looking at the copy ninja with calmness and a blank face.

Naruto turned his head, looked at Tsunade with almost pleading eyes, she nodded he smirked and said "Try it".

Kakashi did a few hand signs and yelled "Raikiri". He was confident that Naruto would dodge it. He charged Naruto with it; Naruto just stood there while he saw Kakashi coming; he saw him coming in slow motion, because he had turned on his doujutsu. Kakashi noticed the change in Narutos eyes but it was too late to stop the momentum was big and he was confident that Naruto would be able to dodge or defend. In the last second Naruto with is massive speed, dodge to the side elegantly and just watched as Kakashi missed him completely. Naruto grabbed his word and put it in Kakashis neck and said "I win". Kakashi nodded in defeat. Everyone, except Hinata, Anko and Ibiki stood there in surprise; Shikamaru was looking at the clouds and thought _'Is it over?'_

"Naruto that was impressive" said Kakashi.

"Yeah Naruto care to explain your new eyes?" asked Jiraya. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question. "Don't tell me you don't know what doujutsu you have and how powerful it is?" the pervert asked. When Jiraya mention this everyone gathered around Naruto to look at his new eyes. Naruto again said nothing just shook his head.

"Naruto in this world the three most powerful doujutsus are, the Byakugan from the Hyuuga clan, the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan and the Rinnegan; this doujutsu in particular, the one you possess, belonged to the sage of the six paths. Before he could continue he was interrupted by Sakura.

"I thought the Sage of six paths was just a myth" Sakura said with an intrigued voice. She now wanted to know if the myth was true or not.

"Myths are often based on the truth" answered Jiraya.

"Naruto during your two month training did you find something that can relate to why you possess the Rinnegan?" Jiraya asked with a curious voice. Now the red head peaked Jirayas interest; it was at max.

"I read a couple of scrolls my parents left me, i discovered the Sage had four sons" explained Naruto; however before he could continue he was interrupted.

"That's impossible; the myths say he had two sons, not four" interrupted Tsunade

"My lady that is not true, i found out he had four sons. One gave origin to the Senju clan, your forefathers; one gave rise to the Uchiha clan; the two that nobody know were twins, unfortunately for the Sage one died on birth, the other survived his descendents became the Uzumaki; Unlike the forth that was born with both body and eyes of the Sage the others weren't so lucky; the one that gave rise to the Senju clan had the Sages body; the other, the one that gave rise to the Uchiha clan had a variation of the Sages eyes, it wasn't the same doujutsu the Sage possessed it was a different one; it was the Sharingan. The forth son became the second Sage of six paths. He despised his older brothers because they were always fighting. This was what my parents found out." explained Naruto.

"Who are your parents?" asked Ino. "Yeah, Naruto, who are your parents?" asked Sakura.

"It's an S-Rank secret. The Hokage is the only person that can say if i have permission to talk about it, or spread it around" answered Naruto. Both Sakura and Ino looked at Tsunade with pleading eyes; however she just shook her head.

"Listen up" Tsunade said; all looked at her

"We are hosting a second Chunnin Exams in two days. Since Kiba and Shino are out of the picture due to injuries, Hinata will join Narutos team so he might enter this next Chunnin Exams; when he reaches the finals" she was interrupted by Kiba who said teasing the red head "If he makes it to the finals". Naruto just looked at him with his calm and blank expression, he didn't answer just looked.

"He will, now what i was going to say before getting interrupted was; in the finals we will announce Narutos parents" finished Tsunade, with an annoyed look at Kiba, which made him tense up for interrupting her. "You're all dismissed for the day" said Tsunade and before she noticed everyone was leaving. Naruto waved goodbye and Hinata was to his side holding his free arm.


	8. Trouble ahead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **YO what's up.**

 **Yeah i don't really know what to say but thank you for the reviews and for the favs and follows.**

 **Hope you're enjoying this story as much as i am; so yeah enjoy the chapter**

* * *

(Trouble ahead)

Naruto was walking side by side to Hinata until they reached the Hyuuga compound. She kissed him on the lips and left inside, he turned around and started walking until he noticed that someone was following him.

"*sigh* what do you want Konohamaru?" asked Naruto.

"Boss, is that really you?" asked Konohamaru. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question and started walking.

"I have a lot to do, bye Konohamaru" the red head waved goodbye and left. But before he left he felt a killing intent on the air, he stopped and looked to a top of a house where a shadowy figure stand, he then continued walking; he just shrugged it off. He continued walking to his apartment to start changing to his new house; he had noticed that the shadowy figure had left a while ago. He reached the compound and a Hyuuga was there.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the person and opened and was about to walk inside until he heard.

"Lord Hiashi as requested for your presence" said the Hyuuga (this is just some Hyuuga, no one important).

Naruto sighed and said "Let's go". They walked back to the Hyuuga compound, the guards opened the doors and the red heads escort led him to a room. He knocked and a "come in" came from the inside. The escort opened the door and Hiashi was standing there as well as Hinata. _'What is Hinata doing here and why does she look sad'_ Naruto thought. Naruto entered and sit next to Hinata.

"Hyuuga-sama, may i enquire the reason for why you summoned me here?" asked Naruto politely. He knew that shouting and other non-senses wasn't the correct path. So he decided to change in is way of speak towards people above him, yet he still didn't like them very much.

 _'He's definitely changed for the better, he has more manners and he looks more like his father with this new calm face'_ Hiashi thought.

"Naruto i have summoned you here to question you on why did you kiss my daughter?" asked Hiashi with an angry face. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question but didn't answer. Hinata looked nervous.

"Don't try denying it. Her future husband saw it" Hiashi said. With this he had Narutos full attention

 _'Future Husband? That must be why Hinata looks sad. The shadowy figure that released all that killing intent must've been the guy.'_ Naruto thought.

"I don't deny that i kissed your daughter and i won't deny that i'm in love with her, Lord Hiashi. However i think it would benefit your clan more if she was to marry me in the future." Said Naruto, still calm, however he was kind of upset now because of what Hiashi told him.

"And why is that?" questioned Hiashi.

"I cannot reveal my lineage to you right now" Naruto was saying however he got interrupted by Hiashi who said "I know who your parents are". Naruto looked surprise.

"Then, Lord Hiashi, if you know of my lineage you must also know i plan on rebuilding the Namikaze clan. I would prefer to do it with the person i love, your daughter, Hinata. Because of my traits as a Namikaze and a Uzumaki, our sons" pointing at Hinata and him "would be very powerful, also because i'm going to be the next Hokage." He said firmly and with eyes of determination "Please Lord Hiashi, allow me, future clan head and future Hokage, to marry Hinata, in the future" pleaded Naruto. Hiashi didn't look like it but he felt happy for Naruto to be much like Minato.

"That is a worthy argument, and if you did became the next Hokage and as Hinata as your wife it would bring prestige to the Hyuuga clan" Naruto started smiling, but his smile was ripped out of him when Hiashi continued what he was saying "However i have already told the other man that he would marry Hinata when she turns fifteen". Naruto felt his heart breaking in a million pieces and so did Hinata.

Naruto then bowed with is face on the ground and pleaded "Please Lord Hiashi, cancel that arrange marriage".

"I cannot break my word Naruto, you must understand that. However there might be a way for you to have Hinata as a future wife" Hiashi said, this caught the attention of both Naruto and Hinata. "If you challenge the other man for Hinatas hand then i will not be able to say anything in the matter. If he accepts both of you will fight and the winner will get Hinatas hand in marriage. If he does not accept then you must find him and kill me; this will result in the breaking of the promise i made him and Hinata will yours in the future". Hiashi explained; he was smiling on the inside while watching Narutos determination trough his eyes. Even though they were silver he could see trough them.

"Hyuuga-sama, please tell me were said man is so that i can challenge him" asked Naruto while turning his head to watch the smile and blush in Hinatas face. She was profoundly happy that her love his going to fight for her hand in marriage. She wasn't even worried because of how powerful Naruto has became.

"This man will also participate in the Chunnin Exams. His father was the one that requested Hinatas hand for his son to marry. You can challenge him there" answered Hiashi, with a pleased tone in his voice; then he thought _'i get to see how powerful you really are, and how powerful my daughter has became, this works for the best'._

"Thank you Lord Hiashi. I promise you i will have Hinatas hand in marriage." Naruto said, then he turned to Hinata with determination on is eyes and said. "I promise you Hina, no one is ever separating us again, i will fight this boy or man and i will crush him, he will have to kill me before i give up on you". She smiled and hugged him; he hugged back.

"*cough cough* You may leave now Naruto. Train hard because said boy/man looked strong" said Hiashi.

Naruto got up bowed looked at Hiashi while smiling and said "I'm stronger"; then with yellow lighting appearing on the air he disappeared. _'That's...the...Hiraishin; if Naruto has mastered the Hiraishin then i regret my decision on giving Hinatas hand in marriage to that other man/boy_ ' thought Hiashi. His surprised look didn't go unnoticed by Hinata. She got up and said, while smiling, "He's already working on a better Hiraishin, without seals" and left.


	9. Chunnin Exams part-1

**Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Naruto**

 **Has promised here is the second chapter of today. I hope y'all had a good weekend.**

 **I'll, probably, be back tomorrow to upload one chapter, but no promises. If not tomorrow then Thursday i'll definitely do it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

(Chunnin Exams part-1)

They moved to the door with the number eight on in. The doors opened and the exam started. Hinata and Naruto were side by side with two arms length from each other and Sakura was behind them. Naruto had already dispatched the shadow clone; they travelled for five hours until Hinata spotted an item. Sakura dashed there without thinking properly and both Naruto and Hinata went to try and catch up to her; just to fall into an ambush by the cloud ninja.

"Give us the girl with the byakugan and we'll let you leave alive" said one of the cloud ninja with a demanding tone and trying to sound intimidating. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the comment, shook his head and in a blink of yellow flash he stood behind the cloud ninja; he quickly knocked the enemy ninja unconscious. The two other cloud ninja in the group were in awe at Narutos speed. In another flash the remaining two were knocked out. Meanwhile, Sakura stood there, again, in awe at how strong Narutos gotten; Hinata went and grabbed the item; they checked if it was real and it was. Both girls grabbed Narutos shoulder and disappeared.

They reappeared in front of the clone that had arrived at the tower. The clone and the real one bumped fists and the clone disappeared. They entered the Tower gave the item to a leaf Jounin and since the three of them were hungry then went to eat at the cafeteria.

They arrived and saw that three teams were already there. Team Gai, Team from the Stone village and Daichis team was also there. He eyed Hinata and blinked at her, she ignored. Daichi didn't like this so he got up from his chair and started walking towards Hinata.

"Now you listen to me you stupid bitch, you're going to accept when i blink at you, give you something or treat you or you're in for a world of pain" he went to slap Hinata for disrespecting him but before his hands could touch him. Naruto appeared with his eyes red. He grabbed Daichis hand, he twisted his hand and broke it, the snob looking man, Daichi, screamed in pain. His two teammates started running to help him just to be blocked by team Gai.

"I wouldn't want to interfere" said Neji; the usually calm Hyuuga was now very angry.

Naruto pushed Daichi close to his eyes and he saw that Narutos eyes were red, evil red; then he found himself standing in front of a monster, it was the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. The beast sent a powerful rawr at the man and ate him. The man than woke up he was still being held by Naruto.

"Let me go, you're a monster. Release me" screamed the man in pain for the broken hand and also for what he just saw in his mind. Naruto threw him at the floor he ended up at his teammates feet. The man was helped up by his teammates.

"This will not go unnoticed kid; you just guaranteed your death sentence" said the idiot in sunglasses while inside a building (i'm such an idiot towards my villains ahahahah).

"Tsk" answered the red head angrier than usual; his red eyes fading.

They went and sat besides team Gai, no one muttered a word of one almost happened, because they could see the anger trying to take control in Naruto. Hinata grabbed both his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss witch made him smile and his anger left. They ate and talked, Naruto spent most of his time being quite.

Night came; they all headed towards their designated rooms to rest and relax until five more teams make it. Since those teams were the first to arrive they got separate rooms. Naruto unpacked his things in is room and sealed it from the outside, then he went and walked Hinata to her bedroom, both gave each other a good night kiss. She entered the room and he sealed the door from the outside in order for no one to enter or try anything. He then made his way towards his room; he unsealed it and went to bed.

During the night he woke up with pain in is arm. _'Someone is trying to enter Hinas room'_ he though. He got up, made is way to the door, he turned on his Rinnegan and made a part of his body go into another dimension. He learnt this during the two month training.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Anko, Hinata and Ibiki were throwing kunai at him. He had his Rinnegan active to try and trigger some of his abilities. That's when it happened. He started seeing time go by rather slowly; the others movements were slow but not his. He felt that he shouldn't move and let the objects go through him. He did as such. The kunai all went through him and not one scratched him._

 _"How did you do that Naruto?" asked Hinata in surprise as well as the other two._

 _"i don't know Hina, i felt like i should let the kunai go through me and they did. It must be an ability of this doujutsu" he answered, also in surprise about this ability, though he liked it._

 _*Flashback end*_

He tilted his head through the door to see three masked figures trying to rotate the handle but it didn't budge.

"That stupid brat must've put a seal on this door" said one of the masked figures.

"What do we do boss?" asked another masked figure.

"I will kill that kid for breaking my wrist and for blocking our fun night with the girl" said another masked figure which was in the back of the other two.

 _'It's that son of a bitch. I will kill you in the stadium'_ thought Naruto. He saw as the masked figures went away from the door. He then Hiraishin himself into Hinatas room to see if she was okay. _'She's still sleeping..good..she's so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have her with me. I will never stop loving you and i will always protect you my beautiful Hina'_ he moved towards her head and started caressing her cheeks and her hair with his hand.

"Naruto" she moaned; since he was there he heard it and blushed. _'She's dreaming about me'_ he thought while blushing. Hinata was the only person that could take him out of his bored/blank expressions; she also made him feel better about himself. Both needed each other, both knew they completed each others personalities. He left towards his room, but before leaving he kissed her on the forehead.

Morning came, Naruto didn't sleep the rest of the night because of what happened last night; it was uneasy for him to sleep. He was the first to get up, unsealed his room, headed towards Hinatas room. He saw Sakura there trying to turn the door handle but it didn't work, she then noticed Naruto coming and said.

"Naruto i can't open Hinatas room, somethings wrong" said pinky, worried.

He slowly moved towards the door to her room. Sakura was starting to get annoyed at how slowly Naruto was moving.

"You idiot shes your girlfriend and you don't even care for her. What type of boyfriend and friend are you? I was starting to like this new YOU, but now i'm starting to regret it" pinky yelled. Naruto passed right by Sakura, not muttering a single word. He did a few hand signs, put his hand on the door and the seal appeared and disappeared. He then opened the door to see Hinata ready to leave. She ran and hugged him before giving him a good morning kiss. Both got out of the room and started walking towards the cafeteria. They left Sakura there standing looking at the floor, she was sad for the way she treated Naruto. Now she knew how he felt when she ignored him or turned him down. It was an awful feeling. _'I'm such an idiot; if this is how Naruto felt then i don't deserve his friendship. Even now i just called him awful things_ ' she thought while falling to the ground and started crying. She was left alone. After a while of crying she got up and decided to grow up, to have more confidence in Naruto, the best friend she ever had.

She arrived to see a seat reserved in the same table her team and team Gai were sitting. There were a lot more teams then yesterday. Only two teams remained. Pinky made her way towards Naruto.

"Naruto, can you come with me?" pinky asked. Naruto didn't say a single word; he got up and followed her. She then hugged him while starting to cry, again.

"I'm so sorry for the ways i've threaded you, i've never been worthy of being your friend. I'm so ashamed of myself, you almost died to bring Sasuke back and still i threaded you like crap; i know you might not want to forgive me but could you please try to find it in your heart to forgive me?" she pleaded crying in between sobs.

"I'll forgive you" he said, hugging her back. She felt better; stopped crying and moved with him towards the table to eat breakfast.

After four hours, the last two teams made it. Anko and Ibiki gave orders to close the door of the tower and open the ones in the entrance of the forest of death.

"Alright shits, you passed the first exam now comes the one on one tournament. Follow me" yelled an excited Anko with Ibiki by her side smiling his devious smile. All the contesters started following the two Jounin.

One girl that had her eye on Naruto for a while now, started moving closer to him until she was at his side. Hinata was speaking with Neji so she didn't realize the girl getting closer to Naruto.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" asked the girl; she had her hair covering one of her eyes, the hair was brownish, she wore a battle dress (i don't know if this exists but let's say it does; humour me), the dress was dark blue and in some places there was black strings. There was also a dark brownish coloured belt around her waist; finally she wore black sandals; she had a grass hitai-ate.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and continued walking like nothing happened. _'I like men that run from me'_ she thought. She left his side to join her team.

They made it into the city and into the stadium without much fuss; they were escorted by Jounin, Chunnin and Anbu.


	10. Chunnin Exams part-2

**Yo! I'm sorry for the late update. I would've done this sooner but i wasn't home... and only now did i arrive. I really hope everyone is liking the story so far.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yet.**

* * *

(Chunnin Exams part-2)

They arrived at the stadium, people were cheering and clapping; the contesters were enjoying themselves, except for Naruto that felt bored, so he did what he does best, look at the clouds.

"Congratulations on making this far, let's continue to the second part of the exams, the traditional one on one combat" told Tsunade to the contesters. The stadium cheered.

"This is bothersome but i want you to take a number out of this box, then we'll make the matchups" said the bored Shikamaru.

Everyone took a number and the matchup was as follow.

1-Hinata

2-Daichi's teammate

3-grass ninja

4-rain ninja

5-sand ninja

6-leaf ninja

7-Lee

8-mist ninja

9-Daichis teammate

10-Neji

11-rain ninja

12-leaf ninja

13-grass ninja

14-Sakura

15-rain ninja

16-sand ninja

17-Daichi

18-mist ninja

19-leaf ninja

20-mist ninja

21-Naruto

22-grass ninja

23-sand ninja

24-Ten-ten

 **First round**

Hinata Hyuuga

vs

Daichis teammate

Grass Ninja (girl that hit on naruto)

vs

Rain Ninja

Sand Ninja

vs

Leaf Ninja

Rock Lee

vs

Mist Ninja

Daichis teammate

vs

Neji Hyuuga

Rain Ninja

vs

Leaf Ninja

Grass Ninja

vs

Sakura

Rain Ninja

vs

Sand Ninja

Daichi Izibu

vs

Mist Ninja

Leaf Ninja

vs

Mist Ninja

Naruto Uzumaki

vs

Grass Ninja

Sand Ninja

vs

Ten-Ten

"Because of the number of participants this year and because we didn't run some preliminaries, the final round will be three man battle. You know who you're fighting, so let's get on with the _troublesome_ tournament. Everyone can go to the waiting area, the first two contesters stay here" said bored Shikamaru. He was excited for some matchups but he was still bored.

"The rules are as follow: everything is allowed even killing, if i feel like the match his over i'll call it, when i do you better stop because it would be too troublesome to have to stop you myself. Are you both ready?" explained Shikamaru; both contesters nodded.

"Begin" yelled Shikamaru (i'm going to be a bitch and skip forward most of the matches, it would be very troublesome for me and for you to read every battle; also i'm just going to refer some of the battles though you'll see the results).

Hinata won her match with ease; she used her lightning improved gentle fist which caused most of the people in the stadium to be in awe even, her father and younger sister. With her improved speed she hit the ninja shutting of his tenketsu points but also paralyzing him. Even Shikamaru was amused by that. Naruto smiled and blinked at her witch made her smile.

The girl that hit on Naruto also passed; she then turned to Naruto to blink at him to see him hugging the Hyuuga girl, which made her mad. Lee won with a kick; then he looked at Gai and both did their famous pose. Neji won with a palm strike to the heart. Daichi also won (how unfortunate, he had Tsunade heal his broken wrist). Naruto and Ten-ten also won their matches;

 **Second Round**

Hinata Hyuuga

Vs

Lilly (the same girl)

Lilly (grass ninja/girl that hit on naruto)

Sand Ninja

vs

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuuga

vs

Rain Ninja

Sakura

vs

Sand Ninja

Daichi Izibu

vs

Leaf Ninja

Naruto Uzumaki

vs

Ten-Ten

The second round was about to begin.

"Hey Hyuuga what are you to the red head cutie over there?" asked Lilly.

"He's my boyfriend" answered Hinata, without stutters but she still blushed.

"After i'm finished with you, i'm the one that get's a powerhouse as good as him" said Lilly. Hinata turned on her byakugan, something she hasn't done in a while. Since she studied a lot of medical scrolls she now knows how the human body works. She usually just turns on her byakugan when she fights with Naruto, or if she wants to deal a lot of pain to someone (i think you understand where i'm trying to get at).

 _'Oh boy, Lilly or whoever you are, you're in for a world of hurt'_ thought Naruto while smiling at his girlfriend.

The fight started, Lilly charged at the Hyuuga girl, throwing punches and kicks in combos, trying to hit her mark; however Hinata is faster and has more training..she dodged every attack thrown at her _'You sure have gotten stronger Hinata'_ thought Hiashi sitting with her sister Hanabi. ' _She's so strong'_ though the younger sister, Hanabi. Hinata continued to dodge elegantly, while sometimes looking at the corner of her eye to a smiling Naruto, he looked proud at her, which made her smile and give a small blush.

"You're weak, you don't even attack me. The red head is going to be mine when i beat you to a bloody pulp" said Lilly, trying to look tough. Hinata didn't respond just looked at her; then Hinata using her fast speed, her speed is not as good as Naruto/Lee (without weights) but it's still good enough; she got closer to Lilly, when she was close enough she got into her gentle fist style.

"You're in range and you can't escape my eight trigrams. Gentle fist art: Eight trigrams sixty-four palms" Hinata hit her mark, every sixty-four palms made contact which resulted in Lilly coughing up blood, she then hit the floor and was unconscious; the medics came and get her.

"How's that for an attack; by the way Narutos mine" said Hinata in a slightly mocking ironic tone to Lilly. She then moved up and hugged Naruto; he hugged back.

"I'm proud of you, you've really gotten stronger. You've always been strong, that i know from my heart, your only downside was your lack of confidence; i'm proud that you don't have that problem again" whispered Naruto in her ear with a smile. Hinata blushed deeply and kissed him passionately; she didn't care for the looks people were giving them; both were happy they were going to be together. _'No one is taking you away from me, no one'_ thought Naruto, while embracing her as tightly as he could.

Rock Lee won against the sand ninja with a bit more difficult, the sand ninja was quite proficient in Wind jutsus which kept making Lee fall. _'I cannot lose the power of youth is with me. I must succeed to prove Gai-sensei and everyone else that i am a strong ninja; also i must win to fight Naruto. Fighting him is my goal now._ With this thought in mind Lee, found a new burning fire inside of him, he attacked and pierced trough the wall of Wind, the sand ninja was using. He punched him right in the face; the sand ninja flew hit the wall at the other side and collapsed to the floor unconscious. Lee looked at Gai-sensei and both gave each other their stupid yet funny pose.

The following match was a shameful victory for Neji and a complete humiliation by the rain ninja. He wasn't tough, at seeing the byakugan he forfeited the match. The crowd booed at the ninja.

The next match was Sakura versus a sand ninja. Sakura lost, the sand ninja used a combo of wind with fire jutsus mixed in it. This particular sand ninja was tough, tougher than most of the other contesters, but he was also an idiot. After Shikamaru called the match a loss for Sakura, the teenager (around his 16) didn't had enough, he started pounding and pounding Sakura in the face, until he was punched by what felt like a steel boulder hitting him; he saw Naruto standing with Sakura unconscious behind him.

"The match is over" said the red head with his calm demeanour. Naruto then turned around he was moving to pick up Sakura when he felt a presence behind him coming towards him. He knew it was the sand ninja.

"You're gonna regret that you stupid kid" said the sand teen. He ran behind the red head, pulling his fist from back to front to punch Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto turned around and threw a punch at the teens fist. There was a sound of something cracking; the sand ninjas bones in his hand broke, every single one broke. The teen screamed in pain; Naruto just stood there with a serious face. He felt no pain; he moved to grab Sakura, he did so and took her to the medics that were approaching slowly. One of the medics made his way to the screaming sand teen. Shikamaru also approached to see the damage Naruto did.

"She's also my friend; if you ever do something like that again, i will personally kill you" said Shikamaru with an angry and intimidating tone. He didn't like what the sand ninja did.

The matches continued; Daichi won his match and Ten-Ten forfeited her match, receiving boos from the crowd.

"We'll be taking an hour break before the Third and, then, the Final round" said Shikamaru.

 **Third round**

Hinata Hyuuga

vs

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuuga

vs

Sand Ninja

Naruto Uzumaki

vs

Daichi Izibu

 **NINJA ART- CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU;**

 **I WANT TO SAY THAT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE GOOD FIGHT, I REALLY ENJOYED WHAT NARUTO DID TO DAICHI AHAHAH.**


	11. Chunnin Exams part-3

**Enjoy the "fight" you've been wanting to see. Naruto really did a number on the guy..he deserved it.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.**

 **Tomorrow will come the final.**

 **Goodnight folks!**

* * *

(Chunnin exams part-3)

Naruto and his friends were going to grab a bite to eat when a familiar group of sand ninja arrived.

"Is that you Naruto?" asked a red haired sand ninja. Naruto recognised the voice, turned around and saw his friend.

"Gaara, it's good to see you" said Naruto calmly, with a happy smile for seeing his friend. The sand siblings noticed the new Naruto; especially Temari.

"You've changed, you used to be so annoying" said Kankuro. Naruto raised an eyebrow and ignored the makeup boy. Kankuro noticed this and made an angry face.

"What're you doing here Gaara?" questioned Naruto.

"We came to see you fight. We heard your village was having chunnin exams and since we thought you would participate in them we came" explained Gaara.

"Let me introduce you to my friends; my brother and sister you already know, but this" move out of the way so Naruto could see" is Matsuri; she's a student under me.

"Pleasure to finally meet the famous Naruto; though i heard you had blonde hair and that you were an hyperactive ninja" said Matsuri intrigued to find out what happened.

"There was once a fellow like that; he grew up" said Naruto in a cool way.

 _'He's so much cooler now and prettier, better than that Uchiha kid that's for sure'_ thought Temari.

"Let me introduce you to my girlfriend" pulls Hinata forward "her name his Hinata" said Naruto with a smile; Hinata bowed. Temaris enthusiasm dropped and thought _'He has a girlfriend, what a shame'_.

"Naruto i'm going to eat, are you coming?" asked Hinata.

"Sure, do you guys want to come? We have an hour before the Third round and then the finals" said asked Naruto.

Gaara looked at his siblings and at Matsuri and nodded. They rejoined the rest of Narutos friends. But before all of them could sit, Gaara pulled Naruto away.

"Naruto, i must ask you a question" said Gaara, with a sad tone in his voice.

"What's up?" asked Naruto

"Do you think your Hokage would accept us if we decided to join your village?" asked Gaara; Narutos eyes widen in shock. The usual calm red head was now surprised by Gaaras question.

"I don't know, we would have to speak with her, but why the question?" questioned Naruto. He was intrigued to find out what had happened for Gaara to ask such a question.

"Do you think we could do that now?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, let me just tell the others" Naruto then moved towards his friends and girlfriend that were sitting at Ichiraku. He told him he needed to go with Gaara walk with the Hokage. Hinata kissed him; he kissed back and was off. He noticed that Gaara started walking.

"We don't need to walk all this way" said Naruto with his cool tone; Gaara looked at him. Naruto then put his hand on Gaaras shoulder and in a flash he disappeared; his friends didn't even notice them disappear. They appeared in front of the Hokage Offices door. Naruto Knocked.

"Come in" said someone from inside. Naruto opened the door and both he and Gaara when in. Tsunade looked at Gaara and was thinking _'Why is he here? Has something happen i should be aware of?'_ ; Shizune wasn't there. Naruto and Gaara entered the room; Naruto kneeled to one knee, leaving Gaara with a dumb face.

"Lady Hokage, Gaara has requested a meeting with you and since it was important i took him here immediately" explained Naruto, why they were there; still kneeled.

' _I really am starting to like this Naruto'_ "What do you need to talk about Gaara?" asked Tsunade. Naruto got up bowed and took a step back; Gaara moved forward.

"I want to know if you could accept me and my siblings as well as my student in your village, as leaf shinobi" pleaded Gaara, leaving a wide eyed Tsunade.

"Tell me everything that happened" said Tsunade with a serious face. Gaara did as such and proceeded for the explanation.

"The elders in my village don't approve of me and my siblings, that it's our fault for the war that broke out and because they don't approve of my relationship with my student. They say that if me and Matsuri in the future have children, said children would be abominations; so they kicked us out. We've been using the sand hitai-ate to be able to blend in with the crowd and to enter your village, until we find Naruto. I didn't come directly to the Hokage because i didn't know you were the Hokage. I hope you could accept us as leaf shinobi" bowed Gaara, with a sad face. Tsunade looked at Naruto both smiled at each other. She then got up went to Gaara.

"Gaara, tell your sibling and Matsuri they are welcomed here in the village; when the chunnin exams are over we'll throw a ceremony for your joining in the leaf village." said Tsunade while looking at Gaaras eyes; a tear forming in the corner of his eye. "I'll have to find a place for you to stay" said Tsunade while thinking of a place where they could stay.

"My lady, they can stay at my compound. There's plenty of room" said Naruto.

"If you don't mind then i won't object. It's settled then, Gaara, Matsuri and Gaaras siblings will stay with you Naruto" said Tsunade, receiving a nod from Naruto.

"Thank you very much, we'll prove to you that we are worthy of this acceptance" said a happy Gaara with a tear going down his cheek. Naruto smiled at the entire scene. He, then, moved closer to Gaara and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go rejoin our friends and tell them of this news" said a happy Naruto. Gaara nodded and in a flash they were gone; leaving a happy Tsunade behind.

Naruto and Gaara appeared in front of his new compound and said.

"You can stay here with me; this is your new house Gaara". Naruto proceeded to show Gaara his compound until Gaara noticed a writing on the wall.

"This is the Namikaze compound and you're an Uzumaki. Why do you live here?" asked an intrigued Gaara.

"You'll find out during the finals" answered Naruto. Gaara understood what he was trying to say; he figured out quickly he was the son of the Yellow Flash; still he nodded in agreement and said nothing of it.

They made their way to Ichiraku to eat and join their friends. When they arrived Hinata, jumped from her chair and jumped to Naruto, while hugging him deeply; he hugged back, smiled and blushed at her enthusiasm.

The hour went by rather quickly. They arrived at the stadium, Gaaras siblings and Matsuri made their way towards some empty seats in the stadium while the contesters made their way towards the balcony; except Hinata and Lee, these two made their way towards the middle of the stadium. ' _Don't push your luck Hinata, you don't have his speed and you can't sustain your top speed for long; one minute is your time limit'_ thought a worried Naruto.

"I hope that bitch is strong to win, i want to teach her a lesson myself" said Daichi while passing by Naruto; he ignored.

The match started, Hinata already activated her byakugan, since this would be a tough fight, and also her fingers tips started to have sparks. Lee knew that if he got hit, it would be a disaster. Lee was the first one to attack, he sent a series of kicks and punches at Hinata, but with her byakugan she avoided, some of the punches were avoided by mere inches. She saw an opening she went for the attack, but Lee quickly avoided her strike, he got behind her and threw a powerful kick at her back; it made her scream in pain and also she flew against the stadium wall. Naruto was grabbing tightly to the rail, making weird shapes with it. Hinata fell from the wall to the ground, got up bleeding from her forehead due to the impact on the wall; she looked at her father which had a blank face (as usual), to her little sister which had a worried face and then to Naruto, she saw what he did to the rail and how worried he was about her, however she also knew that he would be proud of her even if she lost the match. Then, she changed her focus and looked at Lee, Lee hadn't moved, he had entered his fighting stance. Hinata made her way towards Lee, got into her fighting stance and said.

"Lee, don't old back. I know how strong you are, so please don't hold back just because i'm your friend"

"I will do as you say Hinata; i can see the power of youth in your eyes. Let's begin" he said with his normal enthusiastic voice.

They restarted the match, this time Hinata went on the offensive, she tried to swing a series of open palms into Lee, but he was barely dodging; she knew that if she was faster she would win. During one of her attacks she felt that her increased speed had starting taken its toll on her; she felt a lot of pain in her right leg, more appropriately in her thigh; she started limping on her left leg. Lee saw this and went for the finisher.

"I'm sorry Hinata, please forgive me Naruto" Lee said before charging at Hinata.

He slid under her, he then started kicking her in the chin, while continuing to climb into the air, over and over again; until he stopped wrapped his ligature around Hinata, turned her around facing her head to the ground, he too was facing like that and he grabbed her in the arms. Started to descend while rotation at massive speed.

"Primary lotus" he screamed while taking her to the ground. She hit the ground with her head hardly; she got unconscious and in a flash Naruto appeared, picked her up bride style and started walking away.

"I am sorry Naruto, please forgive me but she indeed was a tough opponent; i saw and opening and took my chance" said Lee while bowing in front of the red head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Lee, you won fair and square; i know she's proud of herself and so am i" he said to Lee while giving Hinata a kiss on the forehead. ' _I'm really proud of you my sweet Hina'_ thought Naruto while smiling at an unconscious dark blue haired beauty in his arms.

Hiashi and Hanabi also saw the entire match, Hanabi was worried for her big sister, yet Hiashi was smiling but also with concern for his daughter. _'You've gotten really strong my daughter; i now know that Naruto will be a good husband for you as well as a good influence. I'm proud of you'_ thought Hiashi with a smile.

The second match was about to begin. All the matches so far had been really interesting; some were over fast, while others took their time. Now came the match between Neji Hyuuga and the sand ninja that got his hand broken because of Narutos punch.

"I will show you no mercy, since you didn't show my friend any mercy at all. Prepare yourself" said a confident Neji

"Tsk. I'll do the same to you, you stupid Hyuuga" said the sand ninja.

The fight started, the sand ninja was trying to attack Neji with is mix of wind and fire combos. Neji was using his Kaiten to defend from those attacks. He had learnt that he could move forward while doing the rotation technique. Slowly but surely he moved closer and closer to the sand ninja; while the sand ninja kept moving back. Then, Neji stopped his Kaiten.

"It's over" said the Hyuuga genius while looking at the sand ninja, which looked confused at his statement.

Neji started gathering chakra at his palm.

"Eight trigrams air palm" he trusted his hand forward, releasing the accumulated chakra; the palm hit the sand ninja right in his chest sending him flying onto the stadium wall. The man got of the wall and tried to get up, he managed to get up, but he was panting heavily.

"Gentle fist eight trigrams sixty-four palms" said Neji while rushing to the sand ninja.

"Two palms" said Neji while hitting his mark. "Four palms; eight palms; sixteen palms; thirty-two palms" then finally "sixty-four palms" yelled Neji at the end; the sand ninja coughed up blood, then he fell on the ground and Neji was made winner.

(Now comes the tortur..*cough cough* i mean fair battle)

After the Nejis win; the two final contesters marched onto the centre of the stadium; it was Naruto and Daichi.

"Alright everyone now comes the final battle in the second round; after this battle we'll have a thirty minute rest before the three way final. This match is between Naruto Uzumaki versus Daichi Izibu" yelled Shikamaru in a bored tone of voice.

"Y'all know the rules, so don't do any troublesome thing" said lazy-maru. "Begin" said Shikamaru. Hinata had already woken up and was now sitting next to Hiashi and Hanabi watching Naruto fight the man she was suppose to marry.

"You better start running to your mother and father..ups i forgot their dead" said Daichi, mocking Naruto. Narutos eye twitched at this insult, especially since he knew his parents died for him. Naruto was still calm but inside he was angry and so was the kyuubi. In Narutos hand you could see yellow sparks appearing and in a flash his katana appeared; still shining.

"Let's go" said the red head while pointing the katana at Daichi.

Daichi charged at Naruto, he threw a series of punches followed by some kicks and for some earth styles. Naruto dodged the punches, kicks and earth styles.

"You're too slow" said the red head mocking Daichis lack of speed; in return he got an angry face which wasn't has angry as Daichi hoped.

Daichi charged at Naruto again recklessly, Naruto side stepped avoiding a right punch, then with a smirk he pulled his katana up and...chop...

"ahhhhhhhhhhh" screamed the man in agony, who had lost a right hand.

"You son of a bit..." but before he could continue Naruto punched him in the right side of the face; from Daichis side it felt like a huge boulder just hit him, he was thrown onto a stadium wall. Naruto blurred out of the spot he was previously, to appear in front of Daichi stabbing him and cutting both his penis and balls away. The man screamed in pain. There was a lot of blood coming down his legs.

"That's for trying to get into Hinatas room and for saying you were going to rape her". Naruto then took his sword from the position it was, cleaned it up in the mans outfit and left.

"And this is for thinking you could have her" as Naruto was saying this he picked the man in his jacket and, brought him out of the hole he was in, he turned around bringing the man with him and a blue-silver ball started forming on his left hand.

"Rasengan" he hurled the rasengan at Daichis chest; the man went flying into the other stadium wall. Daichi fell to the ground with blood coming out of his pants and from his chest. Naruto hoped he was dead so he didn't ever have to deal with him again. The medics appeared and they took the very injured man out of the arena.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki" said Shikamaru while laughing a little bit at what Naruto did.

"Let's take a break for half an hour" said lazy-maru.

In a flash Naruto disappeared from the centre of the stadium and appeared in front of Hiashi. He then proceeded to bow to one knee.

"Lord Hiashi, i have won the match and the challenge. Will Hinata be promised to me and only me?" asked the red head.

"I shall accept your proposal to marry my daughter in the future" said Hiashi smiling at Narutos politeness. _'Maybe this new Naruto will indeed be a worthy husband to my daughter, though i know trouble will arise in the future with some of the clan heads that don't like or respect Naruto'_ thought Hiashi fearing the future for the young couple.

"Thank you, i will take now my leave. Have a good day Lord Hiashi" said the red head while giving a small smile. Then he proceeded to embrace Hinata in a hug and a kiss, both were smiling and blushing; both loved each others lips.

 **Final**

Rock Lee

vs

Neji Hyuuga

vs

Naruto Namikaze

The half an hour went rather fast. Hinata was kind of worried because Naruto gas going to fight two other strong taijutsu users, though he had speed, doujutsu and ninjutsu vantages; as well as kenjutsu but he wasn't going to use it.

"Fighters make your way down to the stadium" said Shikamaru; the fighters made their way next to him.

"Alright everyone, these _troublesome_ chunnin exams are coming to a close _finally_. This is the last fighters, their names are; Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga and, finally, i've been order to disclose his heritage, Naruto Namikaze" said Shikamaru a little more enthusiastic than usual. He was kind of wide eyed at the information but still he figured as much, the resemblances are huge. Everyone at the stadium that didn't already know of this was all in complete awe. There were whispers until someone started clapping, then everyone in the stadium started cheering, yelling his name and clapping. Naruto just looked at all of the people that were cheering for him, although he gave more attention to a dark blue haired with a pair of lavender eyes that was the first to clap and made this chain reaction; _'Hinata'_ he thought.

"Let's get the final under way. Fighters you all know the troublesome rules, so fight hard and prove us you're worthy of being called chunnin" said lazy-maru not being too lazy this time because he really wanted to see this match.

All three contesters looked at each other with a fierce look and a smile in each other. They were ready for this match up.


	12. Chunnin Exams Final

**Yo! Whatsupp?**

 **Hope you enjoy this final, since this is my first story i don't really have much experience in writing but i'm trying my best.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Naruto: Kishimoto owns me, not you writer.**

 **Hinata: I own you too.**

 **Naruto: well... we might have to talk about it, if you know what i mean...eh eh eh.** (grabs her by the waist and pull her close to him)

 **Hinata: Not now...later...**

 **Naruto: You know it**

 **Me: what the fuck just happened? o.o**

* * *

(Chunnin exams final)

Lee was the first one to move, he attacked his closest opponent that was Naruto, while Neji stood and looked at the engagement. Lee was sending a barrage of fists at Naruto, Naruto was defending and dodging; Neji felt bored so attacked the two other fighters. Naruto was attacking Lee while Lee was defending from Naruto and attacking Neji, in the mean time Neji was attacking Naruto and defending from Lee. It was a three man smack down. All three saw an opportunity and went for an attack. Naruto sent a powerful punch at Lees face, Lee sent a kick at Nejis stomach and Neji sent an open palm attack at Narutos chest; for a slip second the three fighters stood there in slow motion. The crowd went willed at this exciting match.

"This is the best match i've ever seen" said an enthusiastic man

"Yeah; all three of them are really good" said another man

The three broke apart from each other and stared. Now it was Nejis turn to attack Naruto and Lee stayed resting from the punch Naruto gave.

Neji went for an open palm strike, the red head defended, then moved for a kick at Nejis side, but Neji raised his leg and blocked the incoming attack; both smiled at each other; both broke apart. No one was showing exhaustion.

Naruto did a few hand signs and then "Shadow-clone jutsu" another Naruto appeared. The clone Naruto charged at Lee, while the real Naruto attacked Neji. Naruto had yet to use, either his new jutsus (the ones i haven't really showed) or his speed.

"Wind style Drilling Fist (this jutsu is like the gentle fist. Naruto expels his wind chakra trough his hand making a shape of a spear. It can pierce trough anything)" said Naruto while charging at Neji; the other Naruto was defending and attacking Lee.

 _'I can't let that pierce me'_ thought Neji before yelling "Rotation". Neji was spinning at high speeds; however Naruto didn't let up the attack so he continued to charge at Neji. His wind enhanced fist collided with the rotation. Naruto boosted the drilling fist power and there was an explosion; both he and Neji were skyrocketed into opposite sides of the stadium. Lee was shocked at how big the explosion was; there was also a big cloud of smoke covering half the stadium. When the smoke cleared, there were two big holes in the stadiums walls and the two fighters were looking at each other smiling. Both were standing with a few visible cuts and bruises, yet Narutos arm was bleeding heavily due to how deeps the cuts were. Hinata looked worried at Narutos arm.

 _'Gai-sensei please forgive me, but for me to stay trough to my ninja way i'm going to have to use that technique'_ thought Lee, before looking at Gai with pleading eyes; Gai returned the look with a nod.

"The eight inner gates first gate, Gate of Opening, open; second gate, Gate of Rest, open" yelled Lee with coloured fumes appearing around his body.

"Gai is that?" asked Kakashi with a surprising look at Gai; Gai simply nodded.

"Third gate, Gate Life, open; Forth gate, Gate of Pain, open; Fifth gate, Gate of Closing, open" yelled Lee with green fumes coming out of him (the inner gates look like super sayians with different colours ahahah).

"Now, let the real match begin" said Lee surrounded by green chakra.

With super human speed he punched Narutos clone making him explode, then he rushed towards the real Naruto, he kicked him in the stomach sending him back the hole he came from, coughing up blood in the process. Then Lee turned at Neji; Neji immediately got into his gentle fist stance, Lee smiled and disappeared. Neji then sensed someone approaching to his left side but it was too late, the punch was already coming; before Neji could move, he was punched in the face in what seemed slow motion. The punch had a lot of strength in it, he was flying and he couldn't stop. In is line of sight was Lee again, preparing another super human punch; Lee then went for the finisher. While Neji was flying, Lee prepared an approximate trajectory of Nejis flight. Lee moved towards were Neji was going to appear, he prepared another punch to throw at the Hyuugas stomach, and it indeed connected. Neji coughed an enormous amount of blood. He was sent towards an intact part of the stadium wall; it cracked. Neji fell to the ground and was unconscious. Lee then changed his focus to Naruto who was approaching slowly. He had the Rinnegan active.

"Come Lee, let's finish this" said Naruto, excited for fighting Lee at his max power. Though Lee knew he couldn't sustain that power for too long, he was already feeling his muscles break apart.

Lee charged at Naruto, hoping that his fist would connect with Narutos face, but this time Naruto dodged. With his eyes he was able to see Lees speed and counter effectively. Naruto threw a punch at Lees side which connected, breaking a few ribs; Lee coughed some blood, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. He charged at Naruto and the two began giving, receiving, dodging and defending, a series of punches and kicks at each other.

Lee pushed a bit more strength into a one final punch, since he knew he couldn't sustain much more of the strain that his muscles were suffering from. His punch connected with Narutos left side destroying completely his jacket; there was a sound of breaking ribs in the air.

"Ahhhhhhh" screamed Naruto in pain. One of the ribs had punctured his lung; both were panting heavily though Naruto was having a hard time breath since his lung was punctured.

 **"Continue the fight i'll heal you"** said the kyuubi. _'Thank you'_ thought Naruto. He then ripped the rest of his jacket, leaving a well toned body to everyone see, though internally he was bleeding heavily. His muscles were quite well defined leaving a lot of girls drooling even Sakura and Ino were drooling at the site. Hinata was blushing deeply at that site, though she had already seen it during their two month training. She couldn't help but think _'When we're older..'_ she then brushed that thoughts aside and though _'I must stop thinking about perverted things'_ (yeah right).

"It's over Lee" said Naruto while extending his right hand, a blue-silver ball started to appear and he disappeared. Lee then heard someone shouting "Rasengan" from his backside, when he turned to see who it was, he met a rasengan to the chest. Sending him flying, it ripped his clothes but didn't pierce trough him because Naruto hadn't placed too much power in the attack.

Shikamaru got to both Neji and then Lee to see that they were both knocked out.

"The winner is Naruto Namikaze" he said not the least excited since he was tired from all the matches.

The crowed started screaming and cheering for his name. The red head looked around to see everyone cheer for him which made him smile. He also saw a dark haired Hyuuga girl coming towards him as well as his friends; he gave a smile at Hinata and a wink and collapsed to the ground with his face. Hinata quickly dashed towards him.

"Naruto" she called for him while rubbing him, to see if he would wake up; when she saw that he didn't, tears started forming in her eyes; she turned on her byakugan to see how badly he was damaged inside and what she saw made her cry desperately, his lung had two ribs piercing it.

"What do you see Hinata" questioned Tsunade which rushed to Naruto when he collapsed.

"His...bleeding...heavily and his...lung...is punctured by...two ribs" answered the lavender eyed Hyuuga girl in between sobs.

Tsunade then grabbed Naruto and dashed towards the hospital with all of his friends right behind him. The people in the stadium were sad that he was badly injured. For the first time they cared for him since he had protected the village in numerous occasions.


	13. Dinner part-1

**Yo, i'm kind of sorry for not uploading yesterday, so i'll upload two chapters today; one from yesterday and one from today.**

 **Just a warning, on the off chance i don't upload for a while i'll be sure to tell everyone what has been happening but until then just enjoy while i continue to update the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish i could say that i own Naruto..But i DON'T.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

(dinner)

A week had passed and Naruto was still unconscious, though he had already healed, due to Tsunades work and also due to the Kyuubi.

 **"You did good kid, but why didn't you use my power. You can control my power completely now so why didn't you used it"** asked kyuubi while speaking to Naruto in his mind.

"I didn't need it" answered Naruto and then he asked "When am i waking up?"

 **"Now"** kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and smiled at his friend.

He started opening his eyes, he was breathing better, and he could notice that his ribs and lung had healed, even though he was alone he could smell the lilacs in the air; he knew she had been there. He changed his focus to the window and looked at the clouds and started thinking until someone opened the door to his room.

"So you're finally awake" said Jiraya.

"How long have i been asleep?" asked Naruto curious to know.

"A week" answered Jiraya while moving closer to his bed. "I've been wondering how about i take you and your girlfriend with me on a three year training mission. I have a student who would've loved to teach you some things" said the long white haired man.

"You just want Hinata there to write a new book on things we might do" sighed Naruto.

"No, no...wait what do you mean with that?" Jirayas perverted mind was trying to process the information. Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"Well i must leave now, i'll see you later" Jiraya was about to leave when then he remembered "Oh yeah, one last thing we have to ask Hiashis permission for Hinata to come with us" and he left. _'That will be hard *sigh*'_ thought while resuming looking at the clouds.

A few hours passed. When he heard the door to his room opening; he smiled at the sight.

"Naruto, you're finally awake" said Hinata while running to embrace him in a passionate hug; he hugged her back.

"It's good to see your awake and well pall" said Kiba smiling.

"Indeed, it is a very good fortune to have you back Naruto" said Shino in his weird way.

Naruto looked at both of his friends and nodded.

"Well we'll catch you later" said Kiba, both he and Shino left and closed the door to the red heads room.

"How are Lee and Neji doing?" asked Naruto.

"They're both fine. Neji had a broken arm and a few broken ribs while Lee got most of his muscles ripped and got a burnt mark from the rasengan" answered Hinata.

"Good" said a relieved Naruto; he didn't want to hurt his friends very much. "I need to speak with you about something Master Jiraya told me about" said Naruto; this got Hinata nervous.

"What is it?" asked Hinata with a nervous voice.

"I'm going away for three years to train with Master Jiraya, but i'm not going alone" said Naruto with a frown; hearing this was like a crack on Hinatas heart. It pained her to be alone from her love for three years. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Who's going with you?" asked Hinata while the tears starting streaming down her cheek like a river.

Naruto leaned in cleaned her tears, kissed her passionately, both were blushing but mostly Hinata because she really thought that that kiss was very romantic; when they broke he leaned in her ear and said.

"You"; she blushed.

This got a variety of emotions from Hinata, she was happy, but worried her father wouldn't let her, but if would do her good because she would return stronger, but she would have to leave her team for three years and, then, there's the business with her father.

"I don't think i'll be able to go. I doubt the Hokage or my father would let me leave for three years" said Hinata with huge disappointment.

"That's why Master Jiraya will help with your father and the Hokage, though he left for now" said Naruto, then thought _'probably went to spy on woman *sigh*'_. "Let's not think about this for now Hina, let's enjoy the quietness" said Naruto. She then got up, laid next to Naruto and both fell asleep. He had wrapped his arm around her waist and she had her head on top of his chest.

Both we're sleeping peacefully so they didn't hear the door opening and closing. Two figures had gotten inside the room.

"They are sleeping so peacefully and it's seems Naruto as woken up, Jiraya told me a while ago. He also told me his plans for the future but i'm sure he'll tell you soon enough" said Tsunade while looking at Hiashi. He had come to see if Naruto was awake and to congratulate him on wining and becoming a chunnin.

"What do you mean plans for the future Lady Tsunade?" asked a confused Hiashi.

"He'll tell you soon enough" answered Tsunade with a devious smile, she actually liked the idea.

Hearing voice Naruto started opening his eyes to see Tsunade and Hiashi. He became nervous when he saw Hiashi but didn't show it. _'Why is Hiashi here?'_ he thought.

"You've awaken i see and with a pretty girl laying next to you" said Tsunade, mocking Naruto; he blushed at the comment.

"Naruto i wish to congratulate you on wining the chunnin exams and becoming a chunnin, i also came here to tell you that you have my door opened to you if you ever need advice or help with something" said Hiashi with a serious face but you could see a small smile in his lips.

"Thank you Lord Hiashi" thanked Naruto; he then looked at Tsunade and asked "When am i allowed to leave?".

"I came to tell you that you're good to go" Tsunade smiled at Naruto and thought _'at least there's still a part of you inside that cool and calm exterior'_.

Hinata was also waking up due to Naruto moving his body and to voice she was hearing. She rubbed her eyes to meet a pair of silver eyes she had fallen in love with and two figures to the side; she then realized it was her father and the Hokage. She blushed deeply at the sight of her father because she knew he wouldn't approve of this; _'Wait...my father smiling? I must be dreaming'_. She then pulled Naruto back to bed and fell asleep again. Tsunade started to laugh, Naruto was surprised and Hiashi was trying not to laugh. All three stood there watching Hinata.

"Hina, i can leave the hospital now" said Naruto with Hinatas head on top of his chest again.

"I must still be dreaming, because my father doesn't smile" said Hinata truthfully. This causes Tsunade to laugh like a mad woman and Hiashi just stood there looking at the ground; he knew she was right. Naruto started laughing has well.

"It's true Hinata, you're not dreaming. You're father is very proud of you and so will Naruto when you hear the news. Both you and Naruto were promoted to chunnin" said Tsunade while trying to stop laughing. Hinata then raised her head, looked at Naruto who was smiling at her with proud, care and love in his eyes, she noticed and blushed; then she looked at her father who had a serious face on but his eyes said it all, he was also proud of Hinata.

"You truly have became strong my daughter. I really am proud of you" said Hiashi, giving her a small smile. Hinata got up and hugged her father. _'I've been waiting a long time to hear this words from you father. Thank you'_.

"Now i want you both for dinner tonight at the Hyuuga compound" said Hiashi with his serious tone, again.

"Hai" both Naruto and Hinata said in unison. Naruto went to the bathroom and got changed to a pair of cleaned clothes. They all left the room to see a fair number of Good Wish cards.

"What is this all about?" asked Naruto dumbfounded at the scene.

"The villagers have been coming to drop these of for you Naruto" said Tsunade with a smile. She saw how wide Narutos eyes became; he finally got accepted. Hinata hugged Naruto with a smile. All four were happy at the scene. They picked up the cards and left.

Naruto and Hinata were making their way towards Narutos compound when a large group of black masked figures appeared.

"Give us the girl. Now!" said one of the masked figures.

"*sigh* don't you ever learn? Tell Daichi that i'm going after him with the intent to kill" then in a blur Naruto disappeared and appeared behind one of the figures, said figure went to attack Naruto, but the red head dodged and punched the figure in the side; the sound of ribs breaking could be heard as well as the mans yelling due to the pain. In a few more flashes and more cries of pain only one man was standing up. The one that spoke was speared of the pain.

"Please don't hurt me; i'm just following orders" pleaded the man while falling on his knees.

"Leave and tell Daichi what i told you in the beginning" the man nodded in fear.

A group of jounin appeared and saw that all of the masked figures were seriously wounded but no one was dead. They saw a red head and a Hyuuga girl leaving which made them smile; they knew who did this.

Naruto after a walk with Hinata dropped her at the Hyuuga compound and went for a change. He saw a lot of villagers that were smiling at him, he smiled back. He was truly happy that the villagers had accepted him finally.

He changed into a pair of clothes that Tsunade had dropped at the Namikaze compound and made his way for the dinner at the Hyuuga compound. He was nervous but he still maintained his calm mask on.

When he arrived at the compound, the guards opened the door and smiled at Naruto; he nodded at them with a smile. He entered the door and a woman took him towards where Hiashi was.

"Naruto has arrived Lord Hiashi" said the woman.

"Let him in" said Hiashi from the other side of the door. She opened the door and Naruto got angry, he clenched his fist and entered the room. Hiashi had noticed this.

Naruto then opened his fist, sparks appeared in his palm and in a flash his katana appeared. He made his way onto the man which made him angry. Hiashi saw the mood in the air; the man that Naruto was going towards was smiling while Naruto was angry, really angry.

"Lord Hiashi forgive me, but what is this man doing here" asked Naruto, not taking his eyes off the man.

"Daichi came here to speak with me and also both he and his father his coming for dinner" said Hiashi with a serious tone.

"I understand" said Naruto looking at Hiashi; then he changed focus again to Daichi and said "When this dinner is over, i'm going to kill you and put an end to the kidnapping"

"What do you mean kidnapping Naruto?" asked Hiashi worried. He knew something was up because the usually calmed Naruto wouldn't do something like that.

"Don't listen to this monster Lord Hiashi, he's a maniac. You're daughter should be married to a man like myself who has money and honour, not to a boy like this who's a monster, has no money and no honour with him" said Daichi, smiling at the scene. _'It's all going accordingly to my plan'_ the asshole thought.

Hiashi then looked with a severe look at Daichi and said "In my house, you address this boy with the proper honour and you do not call him a monster in front of me. Understood?"

"Tsk. Fine" answered Daichi, stil muttering bullshit to himself.

"Now Naruto, what do you mean kidnapping?" asked Hiashi again to his worried face. He already knew that this dinner would not go well.

"It's nothing that i can't handle" said Naruto while sending his sword away. Naruto then looked at Hiashi.

"I apologise for my behaviour" said Naruto while bowing. Hiashi sighed and nodded.


	14. Dinner part-2

**Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. cya!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: One day i will own Naruto. *evil laugh***

 **Hinata: No you won't...because if you do then i'll gentle fist something in between your legs but it won't be gentle...not at all...**

 **Me: *gulp* sssssssooooooorrrrryyyyyy HHHHiiiinnnnnaaaattttttaaaa**

 **Hinata: you better be sorry.**

* * *

(dinner part2)

Out of nowhere the most beautiful girl appeared in Narutos eyes. He just stood in shock at how beautiful Hinata looked in a dress. She couldn't help but giggle has she saw Naruto just watching her get close to him.

"You look very handsome Naruto" said Hinata as she looked up and down at Naruto while blushing. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, with matching pants.

 _'I've never seen Hinata in a dress but she does look very cute and pretty, i could get used to this'_ he thought while blushing. She was wearing a lavender dress with flowers in them.

"You look very beautiful Hina, as always" he said while blushing; she too blushed deeply at the compliment.

 _'He said i look pretty'_ she thought while blushing more shades of red.

Daichi didn't say a single word; he just continued sipping his tea. They all took their seats, Hiashi, Hinata and Naruto seated in the left side of the table, while Daichi sit alone.

After a few minutes another man was brought to the same room. He had the same style of hair Daichi had. He had the same type of hair Daichi had, this man was older, maybe in his forty-fives. He was wearing a black tuxedo as well as Daichi.

"Taki-sama please come in" said Hiashi.

"Father it's so good to see you" said Daichi to Taki.

"My son, it's good to see you too. I heard what happened to you, i will find the best medics in the world to fix you problem" Taki said, he then went a sited besides his son. "Ah, is this the beautiful Hyuuga you're going to marry son? She's very pretty" he said; making Naruto clench his hand again, but before he could say anything.

"Yes father, our children will be very beautiful indeed. A fine mix of my beauty as well as hers" Said Daichi, while giving a mocking look at Naruto.

"And who is this young boy" asked Taki, but before Hiashi or Naruto could say anything Daichi spoke up again.

"He's my fiancées bodyguard".

Now Naruto was pissed, he was clenching his hands so tightly that he started to bleed. He was more than pissed. A tail started to appear behind him and a massive killing intent appeared.

"Oh my, what are you?" asked Taki while looking at Narutos tail. Only when he said this did Hiashi or Hinata realize that a tail had sprouted in Naruto. Hinata quickly ran to his side pulled his cheeks to her side and kissed him; with that kiss he calmed down immediately and he tail went away. Hiashi sighed then looked annoyed at Daichi which was smiling at this event.

"Son, why is your fiancée kissing that boy and what is that boy? Is he a monster?" asked Taki annoyed at what he just saw. "Hiashi please explain this" he said while looking at Hiashi.

"I accepted you coming into my house for dinner since we've been friends for a very long time Taki, but i will not accept liars or people disrespecting in MY HOUSE" Hiashi shouted, losing his calmness. "Your son is been lying since you got here. My daughter is not your sons fiancée anymore, shes going to be married to this boy" point at Naruto "in the future and, he is to be threaded with the respect he deserves. He is the son of the Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash". Hiashi was pissed now, he respected Minato for the shinobi he became and he also started respecting Naruto for the shinobi he became. Hiashi believed that Naruto would indeed become a Hokage as well.

"I'm very sorry Hiashi and Namikaze-sama. I meant no disrespect" Taki said, then he changes his focus towards his son.

"Why did you lie to my face in front of my friends Daichi. What is the meaning of this?" he yelled at his son, he was now mad.

"That monster over there was the one that castrated me" when he said this Hinata got up, with her top speed appeared at the side Daichi and punched him really hard with her lightning element mixed in the punch. He was paralyzed to the floor, unconscious.

"If you ever call my Naruto a monster again, i'll kill you personally" Hinata then looked at Taki and said "I've been putting up with the way he calls Naruto a monster, with the way he tried to get into my room, during the chunnin exams, to rape me and the way his been trying to kidnap me, but no more. Next time i won't stop Naruto from killing his son the way he was going to kill him a second ago. Next time he dies. Count yourself warned". Hiashi got furious that he was hearing this. _'So that's what Naruto meant with kidnapping and also attempted rape. I should've stopped Hinata when she went to calm him down'_ he thought, regretting not acting.

She then made her towards Naruto.

"Naru, let's have dinner outside" he nodded, got up, bowed to Hiashi and started to leave with Hinata.

"I am sorry father, but i will not accept this behaviour in front of Naruto. We we're supposed to have a good dinner tonight" she said to Hiashi before leaving.

Back inside the room; Hiashi got up and started to leave as well, he was going to try and catch up to his daughter to try and have dinner outside with the young couple.

"Hiashi where are you going?" asked Taki dumbfounded with the situation.

"I'm going to join my daughter and my future son-in-law. If i stand in here a second longer your son might not make it alive out of here. Due to the action of your son, the relationship between my clan and yours has been severely harmed. When i get back i hope not to see you two here.

Hiashi left the room, not wanting to hear a single word from Taki. He then rejoined Naruto and Hinata while they were leaving. Hiashi noticed how pissed his daughter was. They made their way towards a fancy restaurant in the wealthy district, Hiashi said he would pay for the dinner has an apology. They sited on the table and ordered their meal.

"Hinata i am sorry for ruining your dinner" said Hiashi with a frown face.

"I do not blame you father. Me and Naruto wanted to speak with you during the dinner" said Hinata, with a pissed look.

"You can still speak with me. I know i might've been hard on you in the past but i'm trying to change, so please, my daughter, speak to me" said Hiashi, with a sad look on his face. He remembered all the times he had call her a failure and how he handed her training to Kurenai.

"Father, Master Jiraya wants to take me and Naruto on a three year training mission" Hiashis eyes widen in shock at what Hinata told him; _'Now comes the hard part, trying to convince him to let me go. I hoped Master Jiraya could be here to help out'_ she thought sighing.

Naruto remained quite looking at Hinata and then at Hiashi, but mostly at Hinata.

"Is that so? I shall allow it, however, Naruto i hope you won't do any perverted things with my daughter while you're away. I shall allow such behaviour after both of you marry" Hiashi said with a serious tone, also threatening at Naruto; Hinata blushed and so did Naruto.

"I give you my word, Lord Hiashi" said Naruto with a serious tone in is voice. Hiashi smiled.

"Do you know when you're leaving?" asked Hiashi.

"No father. Master Jiraya told us he would come pick us up later, though he didn't say when" answered Hinata. Hiashi nodded.

The three ate their meals and spent time talking. They paid the bill and left, though Hinata and Naruto still wanted to walk a little more. Hiashi agreed and went home.

Naruto took Hinata to one of his favourite places to relax or hang out. He took her to the top of the Hokage monument.

"Naruto, it's so beautiful here" said Hinata shocked at the amazing view.

"Yeah, i usually come here to relax, look at the clouds or the stars. I wanted to share this with you" said Naruto in a romantic way.

Hinatas mind broke; she did the one thing she knew how to do. She hugged and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes of kissing no stop, they broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths. Naruto picked her up bridal style and took her on top of the Forth Hokages face. He then laid on the ground, she came with him. Both were looking at the stars.

"We should come here more times" said Hinata, while she changed her focus from the stars to a pair of silver eyes.

"I agree" replied naruto, while also changing is focus from the sky to a pair of lavender eyes.

Then Hinata moved forward and started kissing him again, both were embracing each other in a huge hug and in a kiss, it was a beautiful moment for the couple. After a while of kissing and watching the stars, the red head boy picked Hinata up bridal style and walked away, bringing her home.

He left her at the door to the Hyuuga compound; they gave each other a goodnight and goodbye kiss. She went inside while he just walked home. He arrived at his compound and there was Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro and Temari there.

"How was the dinner Naruto" asked Temari, intrigued to find out details.

"Stressful, well i'm going to bed; goodnight" he replied tired and with the least bit of emotion.

Everyone in the living room where dumbfounded at what happened. They really wanted to know details but they realized something went wrong, so they dropped the matter.


	15. Ceremony

**Yo! I'm kinda sorry for no uploading yesterday but i had family over and today as well, i'm really sorry for the late upload. Now, i have some exciting news; i've already started writing a second story...yeih...*silence*...but i won't be uploading the second story for a while now. For now i'm going to maintain focus on this story...saying this, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Kakashi: The answer to owning Naruto is buying Icha Icha**

 **Me: *Sigh* pervert and liar.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Ceremony)

A lot of Ninja were gathered around the Hokage Tower to welcome the new leaf ninja, former sand ninja.

Kankuro was the only one who got mad when the Hokage told him that they had to start has Genin; all the former sand ninja nodded except Kankuro who made a big fuss. His biggest problem was to be in a team under Naruto; he really didn't like the idea of the kid bossing him around. After being smacked in the head from Temari for making a fuss about it he dropped it in order to see his family safe.

"We are gathered here today to accept this four former sand ninja into our ranks" started Tsunade. "Naruto you may proceed with the delivery of the leafs hitai-ate". Naruto bowed and started giving the former sand ninja their new headbands.

The first one was Kankuro, both shook hands and nodded; then there was Temari, both nodded; followed up by Matsuri who didn't knew Naruto very well, yet she was smiling for being accepted, both nodded at each other. Finally, the only one that remained to have a Konoha headband was his friend and a fellow jinchuuriki.

"Gaara, think this as your new home. Protect our friends, the people you love and this entire village, with or without me by your side". Both shook hands and a hug.

"Thank you Naruto" was the only thing Gaara could say; his one true friend, a word that, in the past, for Gaara it was non existence.

The crowd cheered, applauded and welcomed their new members. It was a happy day.

"Alright everyone, settle down. I'm going to announce the new teams and their Jounin sensei. The teams that i don't refer stay the same.

Team Kakashi- Naruto, Hinata and Gaara" Hinata hugged Naruto tightly, she was very happy to be able to be with him on his team. It was another dream came true.

"Team Kurenai- Kiba, Shino and Sakura;" Kiba was with a frown since he liked Hinata and wanted to keep her in his team, however she liked that knucklehead idiot. It pissed him off that she was going to marry with that guy.

"Team Genma- Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri" all looked at each other, at their sensei that approached and all four nodded.

"New teams introduce yourselfs and get acquainted with each other. You're all dismissed." Finished Tsunade; she wanted to go the bar and drink badly, however Shizune guided her in the opposite direction going up agains the Hokages toughest opponent, paperwork. She frowned just by thinking about it. Shizune would giggle a little.

"So Gaara now you're in my team though i don't know for how long you will be with me, since these two are leaving in a three year mission with master Jiraya" said a spiky white haired ninja with a book in his hands. Gaara looked shocked he didn't know about this. He looked at Naruto and Hinata with a questioning look; both nodded in reply.

"Well Naruto, how about we do that little test again" asked Kakashi, while smiling under his mask. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the comment and nodded, with a smirk on his face.

"Follow me" said Kakashi; he wanted to see if this new team could function. All nodded and started following Kakashi. They arrived a few minutes later at training ground 7.

Kakashi took a pair of bells from his pocket.

"You have two hours to take this bells from me, if you don't succeed in the two hours mark i will report to the Hokage that this team is a complete waste of my time" said Kakashi harshly.

"Begin" he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Since Naruto already knew this test and the secret he proceeded to explain to his team.

"I've already taken this test and the answer is simple, teamwork. If we work as a whole we will succeed. I've made a plan in the few seconds i had to think, i need you to listen to my plan and nod if you agree" said the red head, receiving a nod from his teammates.

He proceeded with the explanation of his plan which Gaara and Hinata liked. The three nodded and proceeded with the red heads plan.

Naruto turned on his Rinnegan and searched for Kakashi; he found him and started attacking him, bringing him for the clearing.

"Lesson one, Taijutsu" said Kakashi while smiling. Naruto just remained calm. Since Kakashi wasn't using the sharingan just yet, his plan would really work out. He got near Kakashi and with his Rinnegan blazing he casted a powerful Genjutsu on Kakashi, who didn't even notice. Kakashi continued to fight an illusion while the real Naruto called for his teammates to proceed with the second part of his plan.

After Kakashi punched (illusion) Naruto and nothing happening he realized something was wrong. _'Genjutsu'_ he thought. Kakashi quickly pulled his headband up, letting his sharingan came to light. He noticed he was in a Genjutsu. He quickly dropped the Genjutsu to see Naruto with a kunai heading straight for him.

Kakashi quickly dodged his hand; he brought a Kunai of his own and started to defend against Naruto. The sound of clapping metal was the only thing you could hear.

After a second both Hinata and Gaara appeared at Narutos side. Though Kakashi sensed something was wrong. _'Their smiling but why? They haven't snagged the bells from me'_ he quickly checked to see if the bells were still there and they were. _'The bells are here so why are they smiling like they've already won'_ Kakashi continued to think.

"Why aren't you attacking?" only twenty minutes had passed; at least thats what Kakashi thought.

"Sensei look at the time" Naruto told him with a devious smile on.

 _'Impossible..how..could this happen'_ Kakashi thought to himself. They had started the test at 12 am, it was now 3 pm.

"We just started the test, how is it possible that four hours already passed?" asked a dumbfounded Kakashi, he really had no idea what was happening.

"It was my Genjutsu, the time you lived was nothing compared to the time we lived. After i put the Genjutsu on you, we got the bells and went for lunch, we walked for a while than we came here to see you were still in the same position" explained Naruto.

"But i still have the bells on me" replied Kakashi. _'Is Genjutsu capabilities must be stronger than Itachis. Narutos Genjutsu far surpasses the Tsukuyomi'_ thought Kakashi; he was truly proud at Naruto. He even feels regret for not training him personally. Kakashi always thought Sasuke was better because they were both alike but truly, the ninja who would've wanted help was the ninja that surpassed us. _'Sensei, be proud of your son'_.

"Look again" naruto pointed to the bells.

The bells turned to sand and crumbled away, he then saw Naruto both Hinata and Gaara holding a bell. Kakashi was in awe.

"You see sensei, after i put you in the Genjutsu, Hinata and Gaara appeared from the tree line. Hinata with her improved speed changed the true bells for fake ones that Gaara made. We worked has a team, used each others abilities correctly and won" said Naruto, proud of his team.

Kakashi smiled. He didn't need to utter any words, they all understood his smile. He truly was proud of Naruto and his accomplishments.

"You passed" he said still smiling. The three ninjas smiled nodded and simply walk away.


	16. Departure

**Yo! i have some announcements to make, first i'm not going to describe how their clothes will be when they return for their 3 year training period..i've come up with another solution, i have requested my best friend and an awesome drawer to simply draw me the clothes as well as the characters, saying this i will not change everyone, only a few chosen ones. Second announcement, it will take him a while, so before i even start uploading this story again i will wait for the drawings. Third and final announcement...i'm going to start uploading the second story in order for no content to be missing, i've been giving this a LOT of thought and this is my decision. I'll see you in 3 years ( NOT!AHHHH probably, next monday, i'll have the drawings and will continue this story)**

 **Now...i will upload today the first chapter of my second story. I also now for a fact that keeping two stories in progress at the same time can really screw me up, however...i've already been writing the second story a few days after the first and i've been able to manage, so please don't be afraid both stories will still be uploaded.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Departure)

A big with haired man was strolling the village looking for the red head and for the little Hyuuga girl. He went to both the Hyuuga and Namikaze compound but they weren't there. He then remembered were they could be. He went in the direction of the place he thought they were and he was right.

"I've been looking all over for you two. We still have to talk with Hiashi and i want to leave today" said Jiraya to both Naruto and Hinata. Both looked at each other, Naruto started to smile while Hinata was giggling.

"What's so funny?" questioned the pervert.

"*sigh* you're a bit late, we've already spoke with Hiashi" answered Naruto.

"And?" asked an annoyed pervert because he already knew what the answer would be.

"She can come with us" replied Naruto while hugging Hinata which caused a small "eep" to escape her sweet tender voice; he very satisfied that he was going away with his love for three years.

"Really? Good...Naruto come here with me for a second. I need to talk with you in private" said Jiraya with showing his perverted smile. _'I'm going to be able to write a new book'_ he thought. Both he and Naruto went to a place alone and started talking.

"Naruto a lot of things can happen in three years...if you see where i'm getting at" Jiraya blinked at him while a ton of perverted thoughts coming to his mind.

Naruto blushed at the thoughts of he and Hinata doing perverted things "We're saving it for marriage". Jiraya was disappointed at the answer.

Naruto left and rejoined his friends and sensei at Ichiraku ramen to finish eating and then finish packing.

After they finished their meals, Naruto and Hinata when to his house to grab a few clothes to pack, but mostly they sealed necessary items inside scrolls since it would be lighter to carry. They left the house and made their way towards the Hyuuga compound to get Hinatas stuff. He didn't need to seal or protect the compound since Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro and Temari were leaving there.

On their way, they encountered a sad Iruka.

"What's the matter Iruka-sensei" asked Naruto sad to see his 'big brother' like that. Iruka continued to look at the ground. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, smiled gave each other a kiss. Hinata then left the boys to talk.

"Iruka-sensei, i've been meaning to thank you" said the red head

"Why are you thanking me?" answered a sad Iruka, taking his head of the ground to look at the red head.

"I know we haven't been seeing each other lately, and i really do miss hanging out with you Iruka-sensei, but what i really wanted to say was that i thank you for being the first person to accept me for being me. During all the times we were together i always had a feeling inside of me that i really liked. That feeling became clearer and clearer after each day. I started seeing you as the father figure i never had. You were always there for me, through the goods and the bads, even when i screwed up you were still there for me. There is no way i could ever repay you for what you did for me Iruka-sensei. One thing i'm certain, when you have children of your own, i know they will be happy, you're an awesome father" said the red head before giving Iruka a hug. Iruka was in complete shock that Naruto thought this of him; he couldn't help but cry and hug, his 'son', back.

"Now let's go grab a bite to eat before i leave Iruka-sensei". Iruka cleaned the tears and nodded.

"It will be my threat Naruto" said a now happy Iruka. He was very sad that he didn't see Naruto as much, but the fact that Naruto had just told him all of this, he made Iruka feel good about himself; the fact that Naruto thought of Iruka as a father was something Iruka wasn't expecting but he liked it.

Both of them made their way towards Ichiraku, they ate a few more bowls of ramen. After a while of chatting Hinata appeared, she quickly hugged Naruto from behind making him blush. _'These two look very cute together'_ thought Iruka.

"Is it time?" asked Naruto; Hinata nodded.

They got up, made their ways towards the front gate, each had a backpack. All of their friends were there to say goodbye to them, even a few Hyuuga that liked Hinata were there. They shook hands, gave hugs and said a few caring words to their friends.

Hinata and Naruto, after saying goodbye to their friends and family, grabbed each others hand and started walking away from the village. They knew that when they returned they would be a lot stronger and different. They took one last glance at their friends and village and left.

After a while; the three ninja were on the road.

"Where are we heading master Jiraya?" questioned Naruto.

"To see my former students and to train you and Hinata. Since the Akatsuki are after you we need to get you to surpass your limitations" _'At least he doesn't call me pervy-sage anymore'_.

"Hmmm...Naruto who are the Akatsuki?" asked Hinata worried for Narutos sake.

"They are a group that are after tailed beasts, like the one that's inside of me" answered Naruto.

"Why? What are they going to do with the tailed beasts?" asked Hinata, squeezing Narutos hand harder.

"We don't know the Akatsukis motive" he answered truthfully. While rubbing his cheek on hers making her feel good. She got redder and redder at how smooth Narutos skin was. He thought the exact same thing about her skin.

They had arrived at the Hidden Rain village. They went in and were greeted by Konan.

"Sensei, it is good to see you" said Konan with her sweet voice.

"It's good to see you too Konan, let me introduce you to my student" points at Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his girlfriend" points at Hinata "Hinata Hyuuga".

"You two do make a cute couple" said Konan with a smile, making both Hinata and Naruto blush. "Let's go sensei Nagato and Yahiko are excited to see you and your student"

Jiraya nodded and all four of them started walking through a tunnel at the end of the tunnel there was a huge steel door. Konan put her palm on the door, there was a light and then it started to open.

Naruto and Hinata clench their fingers harder, they tilted their heads so that their heads could touch each other, then both entered a large room with a pair of stairs.

"Yahiko and Nagato are at the top" said Konan while she started going up the stairs.

After a few minutes of climbing stairs they reached the top. There was a huge room. It had couches, tables, chairs and a kitchen.

"Hello sensei, it sure has been a while. We were caught of guard when you requested to come here with your student and his girlfriend to train. What caught really my attention is that you required Nagato to train him personally. Why is that sensei?"

There was two men standing looking at them, one had his eyes closed; he was pale and also had red hair. He was dressed with a coat that almost reached his feet. Said coat was white with blue clouds on it. All three of them had it. The other man had orange hair and brown eyes. All three of them also had their hitai-ate in their right arm.

"Show them" said Jiraya while looking at Naruto. He understood what he meant. He turned on his Rinnegan, both Yahiko and Konan were in awe. Then they focused their gaze on Nagato which opened his eyes revealing another Rinnegan, though Nagatos Rinnegan was a normal Rinnegan, no real changes to it. Naruto also stood shocked but didn't show it.

"I now understand why you requested Nagatos assistance personally sensei, though it's Nagatos decision if he accepts or not" said Yahiko; all eyes were fixed at Nagato, who had again closed his eyes and a very serious face.

He opened his eyes again, revealing the Rinnegan, cracked a smile and said.

"I'll be happy to train you Naruto". Everyone smiled.

"And who might this young girl be?" asked Yahiko smiling at the Hyuuga girl.

"My girlfriends, her name his Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto answered for her.

"Hello" said Hinata with a smile. While holding Narutos arm tighter.

"Well i'm sure you're tired from your journey. I'll take you to your separate rooms." said Yahiko. Hearing this made Hinata kind of sad. She wanted to sleep with Naruto. _'I know, in the middle of the night i'll go to his bed and cuddle up with him'_ she thought while blushing more and more.

Yahiko showed them there rooms, Hinata got really happy when her room was next to Naruto, she didn't have to walk too much to go get to his room. After they sat their stuff, Nagato had called for Naruto.

"So, Naruto, tell me how proficient are you with the Rinnegan?" asked an intrigued Nagato; all the others were interested in Narutos response.

"Well i can go through objects and cast powerful Genjutsu. Those are the abilities i know" answered Naruto.

"You can go through objects?" asked Nagato; Yahiko, Konan and Nagato were surprised because Nagato didn't have that ability.

"Yes. I think i send my body into another dimension but i keep my spirit here" answered Naruto, even though he was smarter he didn't knew how he did it.

"It's like a space-time ninjutsu" said Yahiko; Konan, Nagato and Jiraya nodded.

"I'll teach you everything i know about the Rinnegan, though i will force you to uncover hidden abilities your Rinnegan might've. Naruto what do you wish to do with all the power you have and might gain?" asked Nagato. He truly wanted to see if Naruto knew the meaning of true strength.

Naruto looks at Hinata which was hugging him, he kisses her forehead and says.

"I want to be able to protect her" looks at Hinata "and to protect everyone in my village. I also want to be acknowledged by the villagers and finally i want to be Hokage, a Hokage that's surpasses all of the previous Kage, that is my dream" answered Naruto with determination on his eyes and a true smile, one that comes directly from the heart.

All of the smiled at what he said, but Hinata also blushed, got on tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"I see you know the true meaning of strength Naruto. I'll teach you everything i know about the Rinnegan and i will also force you to discover any hidden abilities that your Rinnegan might have, though Naruto i will be honest with you, this will be painful. We will push your body beyond the breaking point. Hinata felt sad, she clenched his arm tighter, she knew she would see him suffer.

Naruto noticed her worried face and sadness, he pulled her chin up with his finger he leaned his forehead, with his hitai-ate, to hers looked her in the eyes and said.

"Don't worry, i will never leave you. You brought me tremendous happiness and for that i will always love you, with all my heart. I promise you i will always protect you, even if i have to give my life or my dream for you i will. Never forget this." He leaned a little bit more and gave her a very passionate kiss, making her blush a vivid red, like the colour of his hair. Her worried state disappeared completely. He calmed her down with his sweet words, his penetrating silver eyes, the way he touched her, gently. She loved everything about him.

"I love you too Naruto" she gave him a quick peck and returned to the matter at hand.

When they turned to face the others, all of them were smiling making the couple blush, while Jiraya was writing on a note pad.

"I'll be right back Hina" he sighed. Disappeared in a flash and took Jirayas notepad from his hand. He quickly read what was there and ripped the paper. In another flash he was beside Hinata. He left a mad Jiraya behind, and three shocked teenagers.

"His fast, i didn't notice he was at Jirayas side until i heard paper ping ripped apart." whispered Yahiko still in awe.

"I only managed to see his movements due to my Rinnegan" whispered Nagato also in surprise.

"Teaching this kid will be very interesting" both Yahiko and Nagato said.

"Alright Naruto get some rest, we'll start your training tomorrow".


	17. Return, 3 years later

**HOW SHIT IT'S BEEN A WHILE. DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO QUIT? NAH.**

 **ON ANOTHER NOTE: MY FRIEND STILL HASN'T FINISHED DRAWING WHAT I ASKED HIM, HES BEEN KIND OF BUSY BECAUSE OF EXAMS, BUT SO HAVE I AND I'VE BEEN WRITING. HOWEVER, THE FAG IS GOING TO DEVOTE MORE TIME TO MY REQUEST. YOU'LL SEE IT LATER.**

 **I'VE ALSO BEEN WRITING THE SECOND STORY AND OH MY FUCKING GOD, I'M LOVING IT AS I'M LOVING THIS. IT'S AWESOME AND I'VE GOT A FEW SURPRISES FOR Y'ALL**

 **THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE A LEMON. HOPE YOU LIKE IT SINCE IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING IT.**

 **Now i must ask you something, do you want me to start uploading the other story too or should i finish this one first? The way to answer me is the following: AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER GIVE ME A REVIEW WITH THE ANSWER, PLEASE.**

 **Well on with the story.**

* * *

(Return after three years. Time skip)

Three people came down the road that leads to Konoha; the gate was in sight. There were two men and a woman.

"So kids, happy to be back home?" asked a tall, white long haired man with marking on his eyes.

"After three years i wonder how everyone is doing and how much have they changed" said a girl with long dark blue haired girl, with lavender eyes. (ESCREVER AQUI A ROUPA QUE ELA ESTA A USAR). You could tell she was a woman due to her well shaped curves; all the curves were in the right spot. Everyman would drool at the sight of her beauty, though she only wanted one and she had him. She was holding hands with a teenager her age.

The boy had spiky red hair (ROUPA DELE AQUI). He pulled her close to him and they hugged back the rest of the way.

"They must all be really strong now" answered the boy.

"Yeah" said the girl in a very sweet voice before giving the boy a kiss on his cheek.

They passed the gate and there were two guards at the entrance of the gates. They stood in complete shock at who just entered the village; they looked at each other and smiled. The couple is back.

The three figures made their way to the Hokages Office, along the way they noticed some new shops, restaurants and Tsunades face on the Hokage monument. The three looked at each other and smiled, while the lavender eyed girl let out a small giggle.

They arrived at the door to the office, along the way they didn't encounter anyone they knew. They knocked at the door.

"Come in" said a voice from inside.

The door opened revealing three figures. One she knew was her pervert teammate, Jiraya. The other two she guessed, though they were very different, more adult.

She quickly got up and hugged both teens.

"It's so good to have you back. I take it your mission was a success?" asked Tsunade to both teens that were holding each other.

"Lady Tsunade the mission was a complete success" said the male. _'At least he's still polite'_.

"Don't i get a hug?" asked Jiraya with doggy eyes. He got a glare from Tsunade, the glares she usually gives someone that she's about to hit or kill. He got the message.

"Have you two...am i expecting grandchildren?" asked Tsunade; expecting the worse. Hinata couldn't help but blush.

"*sigh* I knew you would ask that. No we haven't, we're saving it for marriage" answered the boy.

"Very good. I think you took the right decision on waiting" said a pleased Tsunade.

"Now Naruto, Hinata you should go home and unpack. The pervert will give me the mission report"

"Hai Hokage-sama" both teens said in unison.

Naruto pulled Hinata to his side and left the office, leaving Tsunade and Jiraya alone; Shizune wasn't there.

The teens decided that they should go visit the Hyuuga compound, to see Hiashi, so they made their ways there. When they arrived, the two guards that were standing there just smiled at the two visitors. The teens smiled back and nodded. One of the Hyuugas directed them to a room and said that she would go find Hiashi. The teens waited. The door to the division they were in opened and they saw two familiar faces.

"Hanabi, father it's so good to see you" said Hinata while hugging both her father and sister that had grown a lot. Hiashi couldn't help but feel joy that the daughter he threaded so poorly in the past, was actually glad to see him, he smiled.

Naruto also got up, bowed and said "Lord Hiashi. It's good to see you, how have you been?"

"I'm fine. I take it your mission was a success?" Hiashi asked with his serious tone.

"Hai, Lord Hiashi" Naruto replied.

"Please take a seat; let us talk while we wait for tea" said Hiashi pointing at the cushion.

They all took their sit; Hanabi was next to her father and in front of Hinata, while Naruto was in front of Hiashi, next to Hinata.

"I do have a question for both of you" Hiashi started but before he could continue Naruto interrupted.

"I already know what you're going to ask and the answer is no". Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"I did you know i was going to ask that?" Hiashi questioned, intrigued at how Naruto knew his question.

"Lady Tsunade also asked that question" he answered. He was annoyed that everyone kept asking him this and he knew his friends would also want to know. Hinata again blushed at this, but she too was annoyed at the question.

"I meant no disrespect Naruto, i just wanted to know if i was expecting grandchildren" said Hiashi.

"You have the right to know, you're her father after all" replied Naruto. Hinata was still blushing.

The tea was brought and they started sipping it. Hanabi was telling the couple how she's improved in her fighting, that she's also much stronger. Hinata was telling them about Naruto and Hinatas combos, that both of them are also much stronger and that they usually spar once a day.

"At first i didn't want to spar with him because of my feelings, but then he made me so mad that i hit knocked him unconscious. After that incident we started sparing, though nothing serious" said Hinata while giggling.

"Why did he make you mad?" asked Hanabi, curious. Hiashi raised an eyebrow, he too wanted to know.

"He kept teasing me the entire day, at the end of the day i had enough and attacked him with an open palm to the chest. He was unconscious for a day; i felt so bad i was sure he would be angry at me but when he woke up he was happy" explained Hinata feeling a little bad for attacking him the way she did.

"Since that day we've been sparing, not wanting to hurt each other but with enough intensity for us to improve our taijutsu" said Naruto, while giving a smile to Hinata.

"Very interesting story" said Hiashi.

"Well Lord Hiashi, i'm leaving. I still have to unpack. Thank you very much for the tea" Naruto said, he got up bowed to Hiashi and started to leave.

"Father i'm going with Naruto to help him unpack and i would also like to see our friends and tell them we're back" said Hinata; Naruto heard this and waited. Hiashi gave a nod and both teen left.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to Hina" said Naruto, hugging his girlfriend.

"Of course i wanted to help you silly, besides we get some time alone if nobody is at the house" Hinata said blushing; Naruto raised an eyebrow at what she said. You could see he had a lustful smile. She knew he wanted her and he knew she wanted him...but...they were waiting for marriage.

"It's not like that" she said.

"I know i'm teasing with you" he said rubbing his cheek on hers. She actually liked when he caressed her like this, she still blushed but she enjoyed it. "Hmmm, Hina you go on ahead, i have something i must attend to" he said.

"Ohhh...Okay Naruto" she was sad, he was leaving her.

Naruto noticing her frown face; he pulled her to his arm and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes of kissing he broke the kiss. "I'll meet you at my place. I love you Hina".

"I love you too my Naru" she gave him another kiss and he was off in one direction while she was off in another.

She was walking with a sad face because her Naruto wasn't with her. She stumbled upon someone she hadn't seen since she left.

"Hinata? Wow you've changed a lot. You're more beautiful than the last time i saw you" said Kiba, giving Hinata a hug, after he broke the hug he looked at her to see how her curves were standing out now. He had always liked Hinata though never told her because she loved Naruto. He really was jealous of Naruto especially now that he saw how hot Hinata was. "You look sad, did Naruto do this to you? Did he break up with you?" he asked he might've looked mad but inside he was hoping that she would say yes.

She was about to answer his question when he interrupted her.

"I'm going to kill him for braking up with you" he then placed his arm around Hinata and continued "Let' go on a date, that will do you good, than i was thinking about watching a movie" but before he could drag her around someone touched his shoulder, he turned around to see Naruto with a very annoyed and angry face, his eye were so penetrating it send shivers down Kibas body.

"Hmmm Kiba, if you don't mind me and Hinata have place to be and to go and if you must know i didn't break up with her" said an annoyed red head. As soon as Hinata saw Naruto she quickly grabbed his hand; her sad face disappeared in an instant.

Both Naruto and Hinata started walking leaving a pissed Kiba behind.

Hinata quickly saw Narutos mood, he was really angry, she could sense his killing intent, so she did the best thing she could think of. She pulled him for a kiss. She felt him calm down then broke the kiss.

"Naruto why did you get o mad at Kiba?" she asked.

"Because he was hitting on you, he had hoped that we weren't together so he could have a chance and because of the way he looked at your body" he replied already getting mad.

She pulled him for a kiss again.

"I don't know what his intentions were but i would never betray you. I've spent most of my life loving you and this feeling will never go away" she pulled him for another passionate long kiss. When they broke the kiss she saw his sad face.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"It's just i keep felling so bad for not noticing you before. I..we..could've had a better childhood" he answered; every time he remembered how stupid he was, he felt sad/heartbroken because he knew that not being with him made her sad.

She pulled him for another kiss.

"Naruto we got together when the time was right, it's not just your fault for not noticing. But it was also my fault for never telling you how i feel. I've been weak my entire life, my father never loved me because i was weak, but now things have changed. My father started respecting me more in his own way, we got together and i don't feel as weak as i once was" but before she could continue Naruto put his finger on her mouth and said.

"You've never been weak. I always knew you were strong. You lacked confidence because no one ever told you 'you're strong' people always judged you as weak, though since the first time i saw you i always knew that you weren't weak. I realized it too late but watching you fight/train always gave me a feeling inside my belly. When you fought against Neji in the chunnin exams i had that feeling, though i never knew what it was. In that same fight when you fell, coughing up blood my heart stopped for a second. If i had the strength i have now and the speed, i would've moved in front of you to protect you. The fact i wasn't strong enough to do it was like putting a boulder on top of me. I felt useless, but...when i fought against Neji and won, the person i fought for was you. Remember, before the exam, when i was depressed and you help me out of my depression. The feeling i said earlier in my belly appeared again. For a moment i thought i was the strongest ninja alive. Those words you told me were the needed strength i was lacking" he stopped for a moment, letting Hinata process all of that information, he took a deep breath and continued "Hinata Hyuuga, the reason i left you was because i went to get permission from your father and went to get something"

He got onto one knee _'Oh my god, he's on one knee, he's going to propose. Don't faint; don't faint'_ she though, blushing every type of red there is at what was about to happen.

"Hinata Hyuuga, will you do me the great honour of marrying me?" he asked, his eyes shining at the angel in front of him.

"Yes, Naruto Namikaze, yes...of course i'll marry you". She hugged him full of excitement, another dream come true, he hugged her back then they started kissing.

People started cheering and congratulating them, that's when they realized where they were. After they looked around they saw a lot of people around them. They blushed deeply.

After a while the people started to leave and go about their business.

"I wasn't expecting this" he said, still embarrassed.

"Naruto, what about my father" she said worried that this decision might harm their relationship.

"All taken care of, i already spoke with him. He said it would be fine, we can marry after your sixteen birthday" said the teen with red hair.

"But that's this year" the lavender eyed girl said, starting to grow a huge smile on her face; her eyes had a spark on them. She was so happy she would marry after her sixteen birthday. She jumped on him and buried her head on his chest.

"Have you thought of a date Naru?" she asked.

"Day 27th of December" he answered looking down at his beautiful girlfriend. He saw her shocked expression and her eyes widening. She then started smiling and hugging him tighter and tighter.

After a few seconds of hugging she did something she now loved to do. She got behind him and jumped on his back, she loved to walk with him like that. She would put her face touching his and her chin on his shoulders. She just loved walking with him like that and he loved it back. He didn't mind having to carry her since she was pretty light.

The couple made his way towards his home, they opened the compound gate and entered, they saw nobody. They proceeded to the door of the house and opened it.

"Hello, i'm home after three years" said Naruto. No response came so he did the only thing he could think of.

He turned to Hinata and rose and eyebrow. She understood what he meant. She quickly got down from his back and jumped on him in the front. He carried her into his room, laid her on the bed gently and he got on top of her. They started kissing each other. His hand went up and down on her back while kissing her. She twitched and moaned at his touch, he continued to rub her back. She did the same think on his back. His hand started going down towards her ass, he groped it; while he was groping her ass he started liking and kissing her neck making her moan, this time she moaned harder and louder. He continued with his hand on her ass and kissing her neck. He liked doing that a lot and she liked him feeling her like that. She was feeling her woman instincts going into action. She knew what both of them wanted to do right now, however she was saving it for marriage so she pulled his hand from his ass.

"Let's calm ourselves Naruto, we agreed only after marriage" she said, red from all that excitement she got with those touches from him.

"I'm sorry; i went a bit too far. I try to control myself but sometimes it's hard" Naruto answered looking sad. She noticed so she kissed him.

"Don't feel bad. I wanted to do it just now too, so don't think you're the only one who wants to" she said after giving him a kiss so he could feel happier. He grabbed her again and kissed her. This time no gropes just kissing.

After a while of non-stop kissing, they broke their long kiss. They heard the front door happening and closing. They quickly went to check who it was. They saw Gaara and Matsuri. Naruto and Hinata continued to spy on the other couple. Gaara and Matsuri went to the kitchen. Naruto and Hinata got down, peaked into the kitchen and saw the couple making out. Both Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other and made their way into the kitchen, trying to be really sneaky. Their stealth had improved a lot during the training. They were master assassins.

*clears throat*

"Both Gaara and Matsuri opened their eyes to see who it was; they weren't expecting the sight.

"Hello. I hope we aren't interrupting" said Hinata, smiling deeply at the couple. Matsuri blushed and looked down at the floor. Gaara continued to open his eyes and closing them.

"You're not dreaming and this isn't genjutsu Gaara" said Naruto, also smiling at both his friends.

Gaara didn't utter a single word; he smiled and shook Narutos hand. After shaking his hand he said with a smile "It's good to have you back, my friend".

"It's good to be back" Naruto answered with a huge grin on his face, before giving Gaara a hug, shaking hands wasn't enough in this case.

"How long have you been back?" asked Gaara.

"About a few hours" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Well it's good to have you back, although i cannot stay here for much longer. Myself and Matsuri have to report to the Hokage" Gaara replied, he proceeded to grab Matsuris hand and moved to the door. "I'll see you later Naruto" he close the door and left.

"Looks they they've gotten close, more than before" Hinata said with a smile. Naruto nodded before hugging Hinata and whispering to her ear "So have we". He then squeezed her ass while she gave a small "eep...Now Naruto, control your hand". "It doesn't want to stop, help, it's moving on it's on"; he grasped her ass again, this time harder making her moan at the pleasure. She then changed around, looked at him. Her eyes said 'take me to bed NOW' though her face said 'we must wait'. Naruto was kind of screwed now. _'Now what do i do; take her or leave her'_ he thought.

 **"AHAHAHAHH...is that really a question you should be asking? Kid...take her...take her hard, make her want more"** he tried to stop listening to what the kyuubi was saying but the fox was right, both wanted each other badly. He could feel is manhood itching to feel her womanhood.

"I know how you feel Naru, i'm debating the same myself. I want to take you so badly now, having the house to ourselves, the pleasure your touch gives...i want it all...though we agreed to wait for marriage. It's not too long if we can wait" she sad with a tone of sadness in her voice, her eyes switched from looking into Narutos blue eyes to the ground. She was really doing her best not to take him right there, but it was hard. She always wanted to know how it felt, to make love to Naruto. She always wanted Naruto to be her first. _'What should i do? I really want him but we agreed to wait for marriage...but...what if he gets hurt before the day comes...or worse...dies'_ Hinata started forming tears in her eyes. Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong Hina? I understand perfectly that you want to wait and i totally accept it. You don't need to cry or feel sad. For you i'll wait for as long as i have to...I love you" he said, bringing her eyes back to him. He felt sad when she cried, but he also loved watching those pair of lavender eyes. He leaned at kissed her, but the kiss she returned was a kiss full of lust.

She broke the kiss and said "I was thinking on something that's why i started to cry. I was thinking that even if we wait, something could happen to the two of us, we're ninja we could die tomorrow or the next day...and..." she stopped while starting to cry more, she didn't want him to die. She buried her head in his chest crying heavily; he did the best thing he could, pulled his arms around her, one on her back the other rubbing her hair.

"Neither of us is going to die Hina. We will live, we will start a family, we will rebuild the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clan and i will be Hokage, and you will be married to me. We will be happy and no one is going to take you away from me. Whoever tries will die by mind hand" Naruto said trying t comfort her by caressing her hair; he also felt a tear appear on his eyes. He didn't want to ever lose her, ever.

She looked at him and started kissing him. She proceeded by pulling him to their room.

"Naruto, activate that sound seal you know and also lock the room with another seal" she said blushing deeply at what she just suggested.

"Are you sure Hinata?" he asked, also blushing at what might occur in the room. She nodded slowly while blushing heavier. He activated the seals she suggested and started kissing her.

 **Lemon!**

They were both kissing, he rubbed his tongue on her lips asking for entrance and she agreed and let him in. They started caressing both their tongues on each others mouths, still in a passionate hold. He slowly backed away from the kiss; he proceeded to look her up and down in desire. He slowly started taking of her clothes (when my friend finished the drawing the new outfits of Hinata and Naruto he will tell me, then i'll upload it and put the link here or in my profile, now onto with the lemon). He left her in lavender bra and matching panties. She stopped him before he could continue with a smile. She started undressing him while moving in a very sexy way much to his pleasure and amusement. She left him in his orange boxers with a fox engraved over his crotch.

He laid her on the bed gently and got on top of her. Both resumed a wave of passionate kisses. With his right hand he started massaging her breasts, although her bra was starting to annoy him so he picked her up and sat her on his lap. With both hands, and with their lips still entangled, he took her bra out showing her full E-cup size breasts. He was in shock at her figure and was blushing. She noticed and pulled his head to her breasts breaking him of his trance. He started sucking her left nipple, not wanting to leave her other breast 'alone', with his right hand he started pinching her nipple and massaging it.

"Ohhhh...Naruto...that...feels...so...good...don't...stop" she said, gripping his hair. After a while of sucking her nipples he got had enough of this teasing. He laid her on the bed gently and took her panties with his teeth, breathing in the scents of her moisture. When her panties were off he got a good look at her womanhood, it was a scene he would not get tired of seeing. Slowly he moved forward and licked her vagina.

"NARUTO" she moaned in pleasure. After he took a quick glance at her eyes he could see she liked it and wanted more. He obliged. Gently he started licking her clit, after a few more moans of pleasure from his love, he moved down. He placed his tongue inside her lips and started twisting his tongue in different angles, making her scream his name loudly and grip his hair and pushing him further into her crotch. Her back was twisted and she was breathing hard. He continued licking her vagina and savouring her moisture which he liked very much.

She felt her insides clenching and a new feeling running through her. After a few minutes of him continuously licking her vagina she screamed in pleasure.

"DONT...STOP...JUST...NARUTO" she yelled in pleasure after cumming in his tongue and his face. She changed her glance from the roof to his face and saw him with a very content face and licking her juices in a sexy way.

"You taste good Hinata. Are you sure you want to continue?" he asked while licking her juices and with a smile on his face, a smile of pleasure.

"Yes" she answered bluntly before spreading her legs more. He obliged and took in boxers. His manhood stood completely erect and ready, she awed. Even though, she had already spied and saw it, seeing it now with her own eyes, in front of her and completely erect. It was 15 cm long and four cm wide. He got on top of her and rubbed his penis in her crotch. He looked at her and she nodded. He slowly started pushing his cock inside of her. _'She's so tight'_ he thought to himself. Her walls were very tight and he was licking it one hundred percent. He reached a barrier.

"You just hit my hymen. You'll have to break it. It's going to hurt me but after a few moments i will be okay to continue" she explained him, he nodded. He brought his penis back, not taking it out of her and with a quick movement he thrust himself hard into her. She gave a quick yell of pain and tears formed in her eyes. He stood there massaging her face and kissing her eyes. A few moments passed and the pain started leaving her. She opened her eyes.

"You may continue Naruto. The pain left", he obliged and started, slowly, thrusting in and out, not leaving her vagina. He felt her walls adapt to his penis and so did her. He started moving harder and faster.

"YES...NARUTO...THIS...IS MUCH...BETTER...DON'T STOP" she yelled in pleasure, mimicking his thrusts. They continued for half an hour. She came two times during that time. He picked her up and changed places, she smiled. She placed her hands on his chest and started going up and down. This was a new type of pleasure for her because she could feel his entire cock inside of her. After a few thrusts she came, again. Not wanting to stop, Naruto pulled her to him and laid her head on his chest and started pounding her vagina hard. She was moaning and yelling his name, he was doing the same, saying that he liked the view of her firm ass and her firm boobs. He started groping her ass with force, not wanting to hurt her. Yet she was yelling him to grip harder and pound her harder. He did as she ordered.

He continued pounding her. He started feeling he was going to cum so he laid her on the bed and started thrusting again, faster and faster. Her hands were on his back and she was ripping, literally, his flesh with her nails. He was bleeding from the sides and was in a little pain for how much she damaged his back, yet he didn't care. He continued pounding her.

"HINATA I'M GOING TO..." he yelled while thrusting faster than ever.

"ME TO...DON'T STOP...PLEASE" she yelled back, leaning her back in weird angles.

"HINATA"

"NARUTO"

The couple screamed before he came inside of her and before she came in his cock, both liquids merging with one another. He stood there cumming, for the first time, for at least 40 seconds. He was completely dried and tired. He laid on her side and pushed her on top of him, not taking his manhood from inside of her. He took a quick glance at the clock and they had been making love for four and, almost, half hours. He looked at her and saw her eyes fixed at him.

 **END OF LEMON**

"Did you like it my love?" Hinata asked, very tired.

"You even have to ask?" he retorted in a mocking tone and with a raised eyebrow. She giggle a little before giving him a quick kiss and laying on his chest and falling asleep. She still felt his cock inside of her and also the liquids, but she didn't care. Both fell asleep seconds later.

* * *

 **I want to announce something, by next chapter i'll start writing them in a different way than before. I hope you'll like it the other way.**

 **See you next time.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW _WITH_ THE ANSWER TO MY QUESTION IN THE INTRODUCTION**


End file.
